The Lie, A Girl and a Father
by Burning Water
Summary: A new family moves in.The family's small.A strange thing happens across the DX station.It makes eveybody wonders bout it.A girl has a seceret and PonyBoy wants to help.Will she help let him help her?The girl seems strong on the outside but is she really?
1. THE BIG DOG

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders

PonyBoy's Pov out side the DX station with Soda Steve and Two-Bit

I was zoned out not really paying attention to the talk going in-between Soda Steve and Two-Bit. "I heard a new families moving in are side of town" Two-Bit said happily.

"Yeah I wonder if there any girls are age" Steve said smirking. Two-Bite and Steve laughed. Something caught my attention. Some socs seemed to be following a girl my age. She was walking normally but knew thy where fallowing her.

"Hey Soda look" I said pointing to the girl.

"Haven't seen her before" Steve said. The socs sped up. The girl looked pissed off. She brought her hand and put her pointer finger and thumb in her mouth a blow while walking. A high pitched ring went through the air. The socs laughed but not for long. A giant black and brown dog that looked like a germen shepherd but wasn't came over a fence. The girl grabbed for the leash barely getting it in her hand. The dog was jerked back and it went on its hind leg barking and snarling like crazy.

"Sit" The girl said. The dog sat fast stopping all growling. She smiled at the socs who froze. 

"Going to fallow me now?" She asked the four socs. One stepped forward. 

"That dog isn't that strong if _you_ can hold it back" He said smirking.

"mmhm I wonder. Hey Simmy sic'em" She said. The dog medially jumped to its feet growling but not tugging on the leash. "You hungry Simmy?" The dog answered with a bark and a glob of spit flying in the air. "I see" She said looking at the socs. "Last time someone followed me ha lets just say that's why I'm here." The socs took off in a full speed run. Two-Bit Soda and Steve started cracking upon at the sight of the socs running from her. I couldn't help but laugh.

Narrorator pov

"Good boy Simmy!" She said getting down to pet the dog. "I knew you'd scare 'em. She looked over to the XD station and seen the all laughing. They looked strong so she decided to leave. "Come one Simmy" She and Simmy ran down a near by ally jumped over three fences and turned left into a old looking trailer.

"Hey were did she go?" Two-Bit said a little confused.

"She disappeared" Soda said and laughed they all looked at him and laughed to. "I can't wait to tell Darry about this"

Sorry about the shortness if I get one review I'll continue it if not I probley will still I don't now yet….. HA-HA


	2. MoMo's Intruduction

-1Ok last chapter I noticed I diddent put a description of the girl. Stupid me. So I will explain what she looks like now. She has brown hair with a little blonde in it and red. She has hazel eyes and had on a T-shirt and jeans which in that time period in the '60 or something that wasn't normally for a girl to wear. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Outsiders only the girl and her family. 

At School the next day English third period. Ponyboy Pov

It was going slow in English. Mrs.Gamblue kept rambling on about nothing. I kept doodling pictures of the dog I had seen the other day. The girls face I diddent remember. The dog though. It was a beautiful dog. I chuckled at the thought of having a dog like that. I would love to have a dog Soda would to but we don't got that kind of money.

My sudden day dream was interrupted with a screech from Mrs.Gamblue. I look up to her screaming up on a chair "Kill it KILL IT" I laughed at the sight.

"No don't hurt her!" I girl yelled out behind me running up to the front room. Boy was she fast. Then she stood at the front of the room giving the teacher a death glare. Then it hit me. _It was her_. "MoMo come here"She said as a rat ran to her leg and got a grip to climb up her pants to her shoulder. The poor teacher was mortified. "Kill that thing" Mrs.Gamblue yelled. The girl gave her a dirty look. "_NO" _She said.

"Put it outside then" The teacher said pointed to the window. It was cloudy out. "No" She said shaking her head.

The teacher was stunned. The whole class was.

"Since this is your first day here Nala" Mrs.Gamblue said but got cut off by Nala turning and walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going? You can't leave." Mrs.Gamblue said surprised

" You can bite my ass" She said as she walked out of the door. Leaving the teacher speechless as the bell rang. I sat there for a minute. The whole class did before breaking into a erupted in laugher. I ran out to the hallway. To many people to see her. I sighed. Maybe I'll see her at lunch.

Nala's pov

I was not paying attention to what the teach was mumblin about. Then I heard a scream. Crap. MoMo. I want for my pocket. Not there. "KILL IT KILL IT" The old bag yelled. "No don't hurt her" I jumped up and yelled running to the front of the room in panic. "MoMo come here." I said. MoMo clutched my leg and scurried up my leg up to my shoulder where she perched herself.

"Kill it" The hag commanded me. Kill my best and only friend other then Simmy no way "No" I said giving her a dirty look. 

"Then take it out side" I almost laughed.

"No" I said angrily and shook my head.

"I'll let you off today day" The hag said But got cut off by me walking towards the door.

"Where you going? You cant leave" She said angrily. I diddent care anymore

"You can bite my ASS" I said leaving. As soon as I get to the end of the hall I run into the bathroom cracking up. I was glad no one was in there. I'd probably hide out there till next period. But I hear the bell ring. Off to English yeah I think to myself leaving the bathroom as MoMo dove into my black sweat shirt.

LATER AT LUNCH Nala pov

I was sitting on a tree since the storm came and passed . I had nothing to eat so I watched all the kiddies run and scurry away to there friends. But there seemed to be one standing near the tree. He diddent have anyone near him so I decided to jump down and great him. I tapped him on his shoulder. "Whatcha doin?" I asked dumbly . 

"Nothing really just lo-" He cut himself off when he looked at me.

He shook his head.

"You okay?" I asked 

"Yeah I'm Ponyboy" He said extending his hand. I willing took it and gave him a rough shake

"Nala" I smiled "You can call me Chuck" I said. He gave me a weird look

"Kiddin" I said raising my hands like I was guilty.

"Hey want to come to the DX station to eat something? He asked me.

Oo I'm stopping now people please comment I think people hate my stories because no one comments. WAAA I'm over it. Hope ya liked it.


	3. The bet

-1Hey people I forgot to add last time that MoMo was a black and white rat. I loves my MoMo she is really as a matter of fact I'm holding her right now.

Nala: I hate my name it reminds me of the lion king

RatsRule: I know that's where I got it from

Nala: O.o

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders but I do own MoMo who's on my shoulder

O and before I forget there are some grammar mistakes I know but most of 'em are for how Nala talks so you get the idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narrorator pov

"Sorry I can't I have to drop of MoMo at my house then get all the way back her in fifteen minutes when its twenty away" Nala said. Ponyboy looked disappointed.  
"Maybe tomorrow or somthin" She said feeling bad for turning him down. Ponyboy nodded

"That's fly" Nala said.  
"Who's MoMo?" Ponyboy asked

"My best friend" She said picking MoMo out of her shirt.  
"Had her for two years now" She said happily as the stared at the plump rat. But then she let it hide back in her shirt.

"See ya" She waved as she ran towards her house.

Ponyboy pov gym dum dummm dummmmmmmmmm

I was already in my gym cloths and standing in the cold gym. But I diddent show it. I looked and searched the girls and when he spotted he was looking for he smiled. She was wearing the same clothes she was earlier. Nala he thought. She was different. She wasn't prissy like all the girls. She looked like she was bored. She kept looking around and zoning out. "Nala What's a cheer you know?"

She looked at the teacher.

"How bout this?" She said with fake happiness.

"You suck

she sucks

everybody sucks

and that just my luck

Well I'm fucked" She said with a fake smile. Most of the boys where laughing and all the girls where stunned especially the teacher.  
"Sorry I guess I don't to cheerleading" She said acting sad.  
"Then what do you do?" Asked the teacher. Nala smiled and pointed to us

"Football what else?" She said. Most of the girls laughed at this and one of the guys thought it would be funny to through a football over. Nala caught it in one hand with no trouble. And turned her head to see two socs shocked that she could even catch it let alone without any trouble. She ginned at the boys. Then she pulled back her arm and let the ball fly hitting a soc square in the face. And hard at that.

"What's wrong to hard?" She yelled amused at the soc. The soc turned bright red. The bell rang. And Nala was gone when I looked back. Golly she's fast.

Nala's pov at Gym RatsRule: This is going to be good.

Standing in the gym I was board. I refused to change into the schools gym clothes. I kept think how I hated gym and cheerleading. "Nala say a cheer please" ugg I thought

"How this?" I asked pretending to be overly happy.

"You suck

she sucks

everybody sucks

and that just my luck

Well I'm fucked" I ended with a fake smile. They where totally surprised. I wanted to laugh so bad.  
"I guess I'm no good at cheerin teach" I said sadly shaking my head.  
"Then what can you do?" The teacher asked I pointed towards the boys.

"Football what else?" I said happily. The girls around me laughed. I diddent care I wanted to play. No I need to play to get my anger out. Some troughs a football. I catch it effortless. There all stun I smile at there stupidity. I pick out a guy who it really surprised. I chuck the ball at him . _Bulls eye _Think and smile to myself. The bell rings. Time to go home. I get out of school as fast I could without it seeming that I was scared. Cause I wasn't I just wanted to get home to see MoMo I knew Simmy would get out of the house and meet me halfway home. I couldn't wait to see his tongue hanging out his mouth and him bouncing around lazily. 

Ponyboy's pov. DX station.

I keep thinking about how fast she was. She sure could move. Probably faster then me as I walked into the DX station.

"Hey Ponyboy" Soda said happily broken out of the talk he was having with Steve.

"Hey Soda" I said back happily grinning.

"You'll never guess what happened in school today" I said exited this peeked Soda's and Steve's interest.  
"What?" They said at the both time.

"Well you know the girl we seen yesterday" They nodded. I ginned as I continued with great detail.

"Well she…….."  
When I was done they where stunned then broke out in laughter a second later.

"No way she brought a rat to school?" Soda said amused. I nodded. But I left the part out where I was turned down by Nala. I guess I diddent blame her.

"You should invite her here Pony so we can meet her" Steve said. Soda liked the idea. But just as he said Nala came running down the street amused. I spotted her and waved. "Hey over here" I yelled. She looked over and veered my way from the road.

"Hey Pony" She said out of breath  
"Why ya running?" I asked a little confused. She smirked

"You know the soc that I socked with the football? Well he has friends" She said grinning at looked to see a black mustang coming are way. She stood up laughing quietly to herself.  
"Hey buddies!" She said waving her right hand in the air like a mad person.  
"How ya noise doin? I guess I shouldn't have thrown the ball so hard huh?" I heard Steve and Soda snicker. The socs where angry because the pulled in the parking lot and walked right up to us. Nala diddent even looked fazed. When the socs where about five feet away Nala began to talk yet again. I couldn't wait this was going to be good.  
" O that looks painful" She grinned and shrugged "I thought of all people you could catch a ball from a _girl?_" She said mockingly. The soc gritted his teeth.

"I bet ya I could bet ya'll in a football game" She said looking at the soc straight in his eyes with out grinning.  
" Fine if you think your so good. Four other greasers and you against my best football players?" The soc said grinning. Nala shrugged her shoulders and turned to us.

"Ya'll like football?" She said and smiled a wicked smile. Soda grinned back seeing where she was going.

"Sure do right Steve?" He said looking at Steve smiling. He nodded

"I wouldn't mind whipping some socs butts on football" He said smirking.

" No joking" I said.

" So when do we play?" Nala said excitedly.  
"Tomorrow at the park at three o'clock sharp.  
"Sounds good" Nala said grinning as the walked back to there car.

" O and I hope your nose feels better since I guess I don't know my own strength" She said sadly shaking her head. You could tell the socs where mad. Really mad.

"So you're the famous Nala?" Soda asked smiling.

"You could say that" She said turning around facing us.  
"Ya'll socs are easy to piss off. I guess I toyed with mine to much." She said shrugging her shoulders

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nala's pov from up there

"What do you mean?" Soda asked surprised

"Where I used to live I messed with the socs there so bad they stayed away from me." I said smiling  
"It ruined the fun" She said shaking her head.

"Jeez you always this mean??" Soda asked almost cracking up. 

"No they just caught me on a bad day" I said laughing.

"So when did you move here and from where?" The kid I couldn't remember the name of.

" Yesterday and New York" I said normally

"What time is it?" I asked completely forgetting that I was supposed to go home.

"Close to four why?" Soda said

"Crap I'm late gotta go see ya!" I said taking off down towards my house.  
"Gosh she can run fast" I head Soda say to mostly himself. "I bet she's faster then you Pony" he said mocking his brother." I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

RatsRule-I might not get the next part out soon.

Nala-Why

RatsRule-Because

Nala-Fine whatever

RR-I'll try to have one out tomorrow


	4. Marshmallow's Rule

-1Ok before we start I'm moving the bet to Saturday after noon and its Wednesday now k? Thanks for reading I know I am not the best righter.

Discipliner: I do not own Outsiders

Narrorator view Curtis house later after meeting Nala after Steve Soda and Pony told 'them about Nala

"Man o man how I wish I was there." Two-Bit said shaking his head and slapping his knee.  
"She's nuts" Darry said looking at Soda in disbelief.

"You should came too Dar it will be fun" Soda said grinning.  
"I'll come just in case" Two-Bit said

"The more the merrier right Pony?" Soda said with a grin ear to ear. Pony just nodded and smiled back. Because they where interpreted by a knock at the door. The gang seemed stunned. Nobody walked they just came in. Darry walked up to the door. (Only Darry hears this) He opens up the door to see Nala who he doesn't know yet. Standing at the front door she grinned at him

"Hey I was running down the street and now I have to pee so I was wondering if I could use yours 'cause I don't think I can make it my house." Nala ended with a smile not knowing that this was Sodapop and Ponyboy's house.  
"Yeah it's down the hall" Just plain relieved that it wasn't the fuzz. She nodded and ran towards the bathroom without noticing everyone in the living room. (The whole gangs there) Steve and Soda broke out in laughter and Ponyboy just stared wondering to himself what Nala was doing at _his_ house.

"What did she want?" Two-Bit said amused.

"She had to use the bathroom." Darry informed them.

"That's Nala" Soda said grinning and still giggling every once in a while. Nala walks into the living room and everybody stares at her. She grins

"What did I have somethin' on my shirt or somethin'?" She said jokingly.

"What ya doing down here?' Pony asked.

"I was runnin' and I well I had to go so I came to the closest house "Nala said flashing a smile never actually stopping in the first place though.  
"Why where you running?" Two-Bit asked.

"Trying to find Simmy"

"Who" Pony asked.

"My dog, he went after a squirrel and never came back." Nala said shaking her head. "I could whistle he'd come right to me but I thought I'd try to find him a different way"  
"Prove it" Steve said smiling. Nala shrugged her shoulders and walked to the door. She brought her Finger and thumb to her mouth and let out a high pitched whine in the air. Nothing . Steve smiled. "If you can't even beat this bet how do you expa-" Was all he got to before a giant black and brown dog came bellowing in. But before he could go far Nala grabbed his choker he had on.

"You where saying something' ?" She said grinning evilly. Simmy crooked his head to one side and looked at Two-Bit. Two-Bit cocked a eyebrow. Everybody laughed but Darry.  
"Well ya'll I got to go" Nala spoke up.  
"Why?" Pony asked.  
"Because I told my Pa that I was going to be home five minutes ago." She said smiling a innocent smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why you talking like that?" Soda asked apparently liking it.  
"'Cause its fly" Nala yelled jumping off the porch and running to the street. Simmy followed after bouncing after her.

"She is strange" Darry said shaking his head.  
"Yeah that's what makes her so tuff." Soda said giving Darry please you have to come look.

"I'll come since its my day off." Darry said giving in.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Narrorator View with Nala.  
As she ran down the cracked pavement she smiled. She had made friends. Good friends. She stopped dead in her tracks. _'What if it happens again? They'll hate me. No don't think about it_. She said shaking her head and began to run with Simmy right behind her. She Jumped over a rickety brown fence over into a dead lawn. She Jumped over the other side into a semi green lawn with little brown. She smiled '_home my new home_" Nala thought as she ran into the front door. "I'm home" She yelled into the house not expecting a answer because she knew her dad had already left.  
" Nala" A young girl about seven with dirty brown hair and a baggy T-shirt of Nala's as a dress.

"Zippy!" She yelled calling her sister by her pet name Nala had given her for always running away from her.  
"It's Whisper to you!" She said madly

"Ha! You're the exact opposite of that Zippy" Nala said sadly shaking a her head and gave her sister the puppy pout. Whisper smiled

"So how long ya here Zippy?" Nala asked excitedly.

"Till' Sunday morning'" Whisper said pounding her chest like she did something. Nala laughed.

"I'll skip school so I can take ya to the park since dad wont be around." Nala said happily mostly because she missed her little sister. She only wished her little brother came. He or her second older sister would come. Nala examined her sister more carefully. Her dirty blond hair went down to her butt and was nothing like Nala's dark and light brown hair with small strands of red and blond that only went down to her mid back. Whisper's eyes where a dark brown that were full of innocents and happiness to see her sister again if only been a week since she left her old home. Nala had hazel eyes that had more green then blue. There was a little gray to but it only came out when she wore something gray. Whisper was wearing a old blue T-shirt with a picture of what used to be the rolling stones band name that was so worn out you really couldn't read it anymore. It went past her knee's. She looked so cute wearing it you couldn't help but smile. Whisper was a stick but Nala was skinny but not a stick like Whisper. She had big hips and a belly that stuck out a little. Don't get it wrong she was beautiful with a nice chest when she wasn't wearing her black sweatshirt that she always wore unless she had to wash it or it was to hot to wear. After being done with examining her sister she cooked them some Mac' in cheese with extra cheese of course with potato's also with cheese and sour cream. Every body in her family loved cheese but Nala always loves to have as much as possible. After that she help Whisper in the bath and then Nala took one. After she was done she made popcorn and watched movies with Whisper all night until they both fell asleep on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to do all of the things narrorator pov if I do something else I'll let ya'll know. Soda, Ponyboy and Two-Bit walking home from the DX station.

"So did ya' talk to Nala today 'bout the football game?" Soda asked smiling his happy go lucky smile. Pony shook his head no  
"She wasn't in school today." He said shrugging as the began to walk past the park.  
"I won-" Two-Bit was cut off by Nala

"Hey Pony, Soda and other guy" She said running past without stooping. She had a small girl on her back her arms rapped around Nala's neck and Nala was supporting the young girls butt with her hands. Before they could ask why she was running three socs were ran right past them.  
"We should help" Pony pointed out. Two-Bit and Soda nodded before running after the socs.

As soon as the socs seen they guys chasing after them the ran away. Nala had stopped and set down the young girl. Who was amused at the excitement that was going around her. Nala's breathing was back to normal as Soda and the others ran up to her.

"Hey why those socs bugging ya?" Soda asked smiling and panting. Nala grinned but before she could answer the question Two-Bit blurted out

" What's with the kid?" Pointing to the young girl. She stood behind Nala gripping her leg and frowning.  
"I'm no kid" Whisper said angrily. Nala laughed

"I snatched her from some socs family and sent a ransom" She said with sarcasm and a grin.

"I don't know I tried it before that's how we got stuck with Two-Bit" Soda said grinning. Nala laughed.

"She's my sister Zippy" She said patting Whispers head.

"I told ya its Whisper why cant you get that through your head?" Whisper said angrily at Nala.  
" If ya' say so Zippy" Nala said. Soda and the others looked at the young girl. Now wearing a plain red short sleeved shirt that went to her knees and her hair was up in a braid. Nala on the other hand had on her old black sweat shirt and baggy blue jeans. She had a black belt loosely on to keep the pants from just barely falling and where only on the third hole.

"Why hello there" Soda said looking at Whisper. "I'm Sodapop That's Ponyboy and Two-Bit." She said smiling making Nala and Whisper smile.

"Whatever I'm bored" Whisper said and sighed.

"You always bored Zippy" Nala said shaking her head. But Whisper paid no attention and ran away to look at something else.  
"I see why you call her Zippy" Two-Bit said jokingly.  
"Hiding any other relatives?" Soda cocking a eyebrow.  
"I don't know what ya'll mean you never asked." She said shrugging her shoulders with one eye opened and the other closed. "I got two older sisters and a younger bother other then Zippy" She said acting if that was nothing.

"Can we meet them?" Pony asked .

"If ya'll drive up to New York" She said grinning.

"Why are they in New York?" Pony asked but Soda nudged him and scowling at him because Soda understood what was up.  
" 'Cause they stay with me mum" She said with a British accent .Soda smiled along with Two-Bit and Ponyboy.

"Shoot I got to got , Hey ZIPPY GET OVER HERE!" Nala yelled at her sister who ran over and onto Nala's back. Nala adjusted Whisper on her back.

"Sneeze ya'll later" She said taking off.  
"Bye Nala, Zippy!" Soda and Pony yelled.

"It's Whisper to ya'll!" They heard a small voice yell back.  
"She's nothing like Nala" Two-Bit said after they where gone. Pony nodded with Soda.

"She's the Ponyboy of her family" Soda said smiling at Pony  
"What's that mean?" Pony said angrily but then smiling a few seconds later because he could never stay mad at Soda.  
"It means you're the odd ball in the family" Two-Bit said laughing along with Soda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day at school English third period.  
Class was going slow for every one. No sign of Nala. "What is symbolism?" The teach asked. But before anyone could answer the door swung open with a loud bang. Guess who. Yep Nala. Pony looked at her. She had her black seat shirt on and Tan pant with a belt. But to day hooked on her belt was a bucket. A tin Bucket. It was filled with different color filled marshmallows. Yellows,greens ,Pinks, and, oranges. They teacher stared. "I got a pass don't worry" She said handing a pink paper to the teacher then sitting down in her seat behind Ponyboy.  
"What is symbolism Nala?" The teacher asked

"Something that represents something else" She said as she popped a marshmallow into her mouth

"Give a example." The teacher said annoyed about Nala eating in class.  
Nala throw a marshmallow and hit the teacher in the face. "If only it was something else" Nala said pointed at the marshmallow.  
" You can't eat in class." Nala smirked and took a handful. She kept this up till the bucket was empty. The teacher smirked but quickly faded when Nala pulled out another three bags of marshmallows and poured them into the bucket. The bell rang off to math Nala thought. Walking out the door smirking.

------------------------------------------------------

Curtis House five o'clock Soda and Ponyboy talking outside Darry working late.

"It's so boring" Soda complained for the millionth time in five minutes.  
"You already said that" Pony said because he was bored to.

"Hey what ya' doing'? Nala said running up to there house. Soda smiled knowing now something interesting was going to happen. What he didn't expect was for a marshmallow hit him square in his face before sitting up.

"What was that for?" Soda said trying to act sad but failed because he cracked up laughing. Two-Bit came walking up. What's-" was all he got to because Nala throw a marshmallow and landed right in his mouth. Soda cracked up at the surprised look on Two-Bits face.

"Why you!" He said jokingly after eating the marshmallow. He ran after her but she turned and ran throwing a marshmallow or two every once in a while. Nala almost fell flat on her face because of a root sticking out of the ground. But then Two-Bit couldn't stop ramming into Nala making her land with a thud. She sat up and started to laugh so hard she had to clutch her stomic in pain.

"Ya okay?" Two-Bit asked helping her up.

"Never better" She said not even bothered by being caked with dirt.

"Where's your sister?" Pony asked running over with Soda.

"At the house with Simmy" She said looking at Pony. Two-Bit lit a cigarette.

"I should be getting back anyhow she's probley in some kind of mess." Nala said shaking her head. And turning to leave.

"Wait could we come by your house to pick you up for the foot ball game Saturday?" Soda asked grinning.

"Sure I live ….." (I'm not good at directions so there) She said as she ran off.

"I can't wait to see what she has up her sleeve." Two-Bit said what they where all thinking. Darry drove up and parked the car and got out

"Why are there marshmallows all over the yard?" Darry asked not angry but confused.

"The clouds had babys" Two-Bit said. Everyone burst out laughing. Even Darry.

Okay the big game is going to be the next story I HOPED YA'LL LIKED IT please comment bad and good I like 'em all.


	5. Can she Or can't She?

-1The big game WHOOP WHOOP! Ok So its like 11 o'clock at Nala's house.

Nala ran back in forth in the house with only a T-shirt and underwear on. She didn't bother to put on pants. She was swiftly cleaning up the mess in the house. Whisper quietly sat on the couch watching t. v. Nala had already had gotten Whisper dressed with a fight. She had gray shorts on that where like pants and a yellow shirt with Pluto on it (the dog from Mickey mouse not the planet) and her hair tied neatly back into a pony tail just like Nala's. Nala on the other hand had a black T-shirt that went to her knees on with nothing on it and white underwear. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open" Nala yelled as she ran down the hall to check the dryer for her good luck pants. Soda and Ponyboy were at the door and stepped in doorway and looked around. It wasn't anything special. There was a beat up old tan couch with Whisper sitting on the couch. There was a brown armchair in the corner of the room with a lamp behind it. There was a window behind the couch that needed to be washed and a blanket over the couch. The carpet was light blue with a dark blue carpet that Simmy laid on wagging his stubbed tail with his head cocked to the left. There was a small T.v a little ways away from the couch and a round table that looked homemade. Whisper smiled but then want back to watching TV. Nala ran into the living room not even caring she only had a shirt on.

"Hey Ponyboy, Soda" She said looking around the room the smiled Jumping over on the armchair and bent over it showing Ponyboy and Soda her underwear which she didn't care. But along with that it reveled a long scare on her side. (Left and right). Then she Jumped down and smiled

"Found 'em" Nala said pulling the blue ratty jeans on.

"Come on Zippy time to bounce" Nala said smiling. Whisper stood up and got her shoes on.

"You forgot something Nala" Whisper said. Nala looked blankly at Whisper then smiled and ran off into her bedroom and came out with a football.

"Thanks Zippy" Nala said patting her head.

"Ready to go?" Nala asked Soda and Pony who where both about to crack up.

"What's wrong "Nala asked

"We seen London we seen France we seen your underpants" Soda remarked laughing with Ponyboy.

"You should've took a picture it would have lasted longer" She said sneering teasingly. Whisper giggled along with Pony and Soda.

"Hey that scar what is it from?" Soda asked losing interested in seeing her underpants.

"Nothing important" She said as the all walked out the door. Simmy included.

---

At the park 11:45 am. Every one was there even Darry.

Nala was bored of the conversation and was watching Whisper on the swing. There whole gang came. They where all talking about betting the socs heads in foot ball. A blue sting ray came driving up and five big guys came out.

"Finally" Nala said standing up. Whisper sat quietly on the swing watching them. The socs came up to Nala and the gang. Must of them laughed.   
"Is this a joke Luke?" One of the big guys said. Luke ignored him

"Lets make this bet a little more interesting girly" He said in a flirting tone. Nala grinned

"Count on what it is" She said not moving. The socs smiled.  
"I was thinking if we won you girly have to wash all are cars in all white clothes." Nala laughed at the thought.

"And if we win all ya'll have t drink one of these" Nala said pulling a small bottle of red out with no label.

"I got five other bottles on me" She said smiling.

"it's a deal then" Luke said. And extending his hand. Nala spit on her hand before connecting hers with his. He gave her a disgusting look she just grinned.

"Are ball first since its mine" She said

"O yeah its tackle to first to fifty points" Nala said excitedly. The gang all looked surprised.  
"So who's playing other then me?" Nala said looking at them. Two-Bit was the first one to ask the question

"You really are going to play tackle foot ball?" Nala grinned  
"I do it all the time" She said "If you don't believe me then one of ya ran over to the goal." She said pointing to it. Ponyboy took off seeing that he was fastest. Once he was there Nala got in to the throwing stance and brought back her arm and throw the ball. It glided through the air landing into Ponyboy's . They heard Pony let out a small humph. The socs had there mouth hanging open. Two-Bit shrugged

"You got a good arm" He said nodding. Soda was grinning along with Steve and the others.

Two-bit, Soda, Steve and Ponyboy switching with Darry every once in a while was the plan.

They socs never got there hands on the ball. During the game when Nala was running with the ball when a big guy with black hair tackled her but she didn't drop the ball. She held onto it. When there where almost to the ground she through the ball landing in Steve's arm at the goal. The winning shot. Then she got back up soon as she hit the ground. She stretched. It felt good to play some football. Though it had taken most of the day. It was 6 O'clock when the game finished. Greasers win 50 to 0. Nala ran up to the socs and handed them the bottles. They had chugged them. They all freaked out from the burning in there mouths.

The whole gang was laughing even Darry.  
"What is that?" Soda asked smiling.

"My home made hot sauce" She said un screwing the cap and taking a swig.  
"I love hot things" She said putting the cap on. Whisper was already running over to her.  
"Hey Zippy what's happing?" Nala asked he sister

"I have to wiz" Whisper said. Nala laughed

"Well I got to go then she said leaving .

"You should come over to are house we can have a party!" Soda said looking at Darry with pleading eyes. Darry nodded and Soda looked towards Nala.

"Sounds fun she said smiling as they all walked towards the Curtis house. Simmy to of course.

Sorry its short. I like to play foot ball but I don't really know how to explain how people play it. I hope you liked it please comment I'm begging you here. Thanks for reading.


	6. Food,Rain and the truth

-1Ok so there at the Curtis house and its 6:30 pm Pony pov

The word of us beating the socs at football spread fast. Tim Sheppard and some of his gang dropped by along with other greaser to congratulate us on our victory. They got a laugh out of it when we told them that Nala was the one who set it all up and won it for us. Whisper just stayed with Simmy who growled at anyone who came near he unless it was me or my brothers or Two-Bit and Steve. The radio on full blast. People drinking and laughing. The party was wilder then we thought. Every one like Nala though. Curly even tried to hit on her but she just laughed and went along with it till he went to far.

"so how would you like to go to a more private area?" Curly asked smiling

"No thanks I'm good" She said almost laughing

"Aww come on please" He said sweetly  
"I'm not a tramp" She said laughing and stood up walking away to Whisper. It was late. She looked at the clock and seen it was almost ten o'clock.  
"Hey Zippy ready to go?" She asked her sister who nodded tiredly. I walked over to them.  
"Hey wear ya going?" I asked hoping she would stay.

"Zippy's worn out I have to go" Nala said sadly. And looked at Curly who was mopping because he didn't get what he wanted. I nodded knowing I couldn't get her to stay.

"Can I call you?" I asked  
"Sure I'll write it down for ya" She said scribbling a number onto my hand. I was happy. The happiest I've every been since Johnny died.

!#$&()+!#$&()+!#$&()+!#$&()+!#$&()+!#$&()+!#$

School time YEAH!!! MUSIC CLASS narrorator pov

Every body was bored but when every body heard Nala called for he vocal test.  
"Nala your turn" The guy teacher said. Nala sighed as she got up and walked to the front of the class. Must of the girls giggled thinking she would sound horrible.

"What do I sing teach?" She said looking at him hopping to be able to sit down again.  
"Just the scale" He said she sighed. Nala filled the air with a beautiful voice which would make anyone cry even if a happy tune. It was a gentle sweat voice that ended to soon. Everybody in the class room was stunned. She turned and sat back down in her seat like nothing ever happened . But Ponyboy wanted to hear her voice again. It was so calming and beautiful. He loved the sound. And just maybe, Maybe he loved Nala.

Nala's house noon

Nala was bored. No school on Tuesday. She sighed when she spotted legos. She grinned and started to place one on top of the other. Soon she had the whole New York city done. She smiled to herself as she got up to clean MoMo's cage in her room. She was scooping wood chips out of MoMo's cage when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open! I'm in my room down the hall to the right!" She yelled as she whipped some sweat from her forehead. Soda peeked his head in the door.

"You know its dangerous to say exactly where you are? What if it was a soc?" He said smirking.  
"Ha if it was a soc Simmy would be eating good." She said scrubbing the bottom of the cage.  
"Pony said he called your place five times and you didn't answer so I thought I would check on you. Nala stared at him for a second "I must have been busy and didn't hear him. What time is it anyways?" She said looking at Soda.

"Almost seven why?" Soda said Nala was about to say something when someone called out with a deep voice.

"Nala I got to go again" He yelled as he swung the door to the house open.

"How long this time!" She yelled without stopping what she was doing.  
"Two weeks" He yelled back. Nala stopped what she was doing and sat down Indian style.

"I'll leave fifty dollars in the drawer so you can get groceries ok?" He yelled

"Yeah dad I got it" She replied and started to putting the cage back together. Without another word they heard the door shut with a bang. Soda felt bad but he smiled hoping to cheer Nala up.

"Hey why don't you come eat at my house? I'm sure Darry and Pony won't mind." Soda said eagerly.

"I don't know maybe you should call first. There's a phone in the living room" She said. "I'll finish cleaning while you do" She said smiling. Soda found the phone by the armchair and dialed his number. _ring ring ring_

"_hello?"_ a voice came from the phone  
"Hey 'ole Two-Bit is Darry there?" Soda asked happily

"_Hey Darry it's Sodapop" _He heard Two-Bit yell

"_What's wrong Soda?"_ A new voice asked

"I'm fine I was just wondering if Nala could come to our house for dinner 'cause her pa left and won't be back for awhile"

"_yeah its fine you should know I'm fine with anyone coming over for dinner" _  
"Yeah but she made me call just in case or something" Soda heard a small laugh come from the other line.

"_Well she's going to be surprised that you cook some…..Colorful food"  
"_Ha well that's true but I think she'll like it." He said hanging up the phone. Funny. Darry didn't know the number to call back. As Soda turned back into the hallway he collided with Nala. They both fell to the ground with a oomph and thud. Nala got back up without rubbing her head. Soda followed but rubbed his butt

"I think I broke my butt bone." He said all whiny.

"There no such thing" Nala said with a grin.

"Dar said you could come." Soda said happily.

"That's fly. What time?"  
"Now" Soda said at the little shocked Nala.

"Hold on a sec then" She said running to the kitchen and washed her hands and splashed some water in her face.

"Aww little Nala is cleaning for our date" Soda said with a serous tone.  
"Well I got to at lest smell like a girl otherwise I would be mistaken for a guy" She said watching Soda from the corner of her eyes and she searched for a different shirt.

"Your not a guy!" Soda said acting surprised  
"I know its hard to tell right?" She said now laughing. She couldn't hold back anymore. Nether could Soda. Nala ran into the back room and then came out in a matter of seconds with a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ready me lady?" Soda said offering his elbow.  
"Couldn't be more" She said hooking her own elbow to Soda's .

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they get to the Curtis house Narrorator pov 

Soda swings the door open and walks in. Nala follows behind with Simmy near them. Simmy stayed on the porch because Nala did not want to upset Darry.

"hey looks who's here finally" Two-Bit said pointing to me. Steve was also there and smiled at Nala and want back to watching a old western movie on the TV with Two-Bit

"Hey Nala, How ya doing?" Pony said a little surprised that she actually came.  
"Its all good" She said sitting down next to Pony on the couch. 

Pony pov continuing off of where I left up there!

Nala sat down beside me. She looked different not wearing a sweatshirt. I never noticed her sweat smell. It smelled so good. I wonder what the smell was of. It smelt formulary. It had a happy feel to it. Like roses yet different cleaners and soap. Dog. I also smelt dog. I loved her smell. Darry interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Sodas done with dinner" he semi yelled. We all got up and walked to the kitchen. Wow Soda really had fun with tonight. Pink potato's Orange turkey and blue hard boiled eggs. I wonder what Nala thought.

Nala pov

The food. The food looked awesome. It was missing something. But it looked great.  
"Don't be worried I'm sure its edible." Steve said while dogging a swing from Soda. I grinned.

"I think its tuff" I said at the food.

"Why thank you" Soda said bowing.

"That makes two against four" Two-Bit laughed.

"We take 'em on right Nala" Soda

"I know I can but I'm not so sure about you" I said looking at him smiling.

"Aww that's mean" Soda tried to look sad but failed miserably when he broke out in laughter. We all did. I gabbed some o f every thing and leaned up against a wall. I took a fork and picked up a glob with some of every thing in it. Pink orange and blue. It all looked finny. I loved it. It stuck out like me but yet was at home here. I stuck a fork full in my mouth a chewed happily. It was good. Really good. Everybody stared at me. It was annoying.

"Waiting for me to drop dead from Soda's cooking?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Exactly" Two-Bit said nodding with a grin.

"well it I'm not going to die that easily." I paused and grinned "Unless its our cooking Two-Bit." I said closing one eye and shrugged.

"But that's life" I said opening both my eyes to see a pink glob coming straight at me. It hit me square in the face. I was surprised and every body stared with wide eyes except Two-Bit who was grinning. I took my pointer finger and whipped some of the potato's on to my finger. I stuck my finger in my mouth.

"Needs butter" I said throwing the stick of butter at Two-Bit and Hit him on the side of the face. Everybody even Darry broke out into a all out food fight. Somebody I couldn't tell hit me with a chunk of turkey or was it a egg? Who knows. I throw a egg and hit Pony boy on the chest. Steve was holding the hard boiled egg bowl just chucking them at Soda and Darry who where grabbing any food they could find at him while Two-Bit heaves potato's every which way. Pony was just trying to dodge things throwing as many things he could. Then somebody throw something hard. Hitting me in the back of the head . It hurt bad. I had a head ach now. Every body stopped and looked at me when the object smashed.

"I-I-I" Two-Bit started but was cut when I started laughing

"You actually think _that_ hurt me" I smiled not letting on that my head her.

"You bleeding though" Pony said. I shrugged.

"Its not the first time." I said reaching up and feeling the blood. Whoops my bad.

"What do ya mean?" Two-Bit asked a little surprised. I laughed.

"Once my sister got made at me for putting cling rap to the toilet seat she throw a base ball at me. Now that hurt." I said looking at the blood on my hand. Blood made me queasy. I looked away at Pony.

"Here lets go clean that up." Soda said leading me into the living room and some how Simmy got in. Probley Two-Bit let him in. He was laying on the floor near the couch which Soda pushed me down onto. I did what he showed me to do willingly. He walked down the hall and came back a few minutes later with bandages and something in a bottle. It was clear. Rubbing alcohol. I hated that stuff it burned so bad.

"Turn around" Soda ordered. I did what I was told. He gently rubbed the gash. It hurt but I didn't move.

"I'm gonna put some of this stuff on it may hurt ok?" He said worriedly. I smiled and looked at him through the corner of my eye.

"I can take it" I said proudly. But without warning he dumped some on my head on the cut. It burned badly. So badly I could probley punch someone and knock 'em out. Soda was laughing. I didn't whine or make any noise about the pain. I glared at Soda.

"You could have warned me first" I said but then grinned. "But that's life" I said shrugging and turned back around so he could bandage it. After he swiftly bandaged my head we decided to go in the kitchen and help clean. They didn't get much cleaned. I smiled and laughed at the sight. Two-Bit was leaning against the wall drinking a beer while Steve tried to reach something on top of the fridge. Ponyboy was cleaning under the table while Darry scrubbed at a wall. Simmy followed me in and decided to eat some of the rainbow colored junk on the floor. He liked it and kept eating it till he had the hole floor clean and decided to go lay down. Two-Bit and everybody laughed at Simmy as he wobbled out the door. Funny dog I don't know what to do with out him. I decided to help scrub a wall even though I was light headed. What was the worst that could happen?

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Soda pov

After we where done cleaning the kitchen we where all tiered. Epically Nala. The kitchen had stains of pink orange and blue. It was funny I like it.  
"I like it now it looks like Easter" Nala said reading my mind. She's only known us for two weeks and already its like she's been in the gang for years. There was something about her that just made her click. Her personality was awesome and she was always smiling. I bet the world would end if she didn't smile. She reminds me of me. Nala was a friend you'd want to have around. She was both Tough and tuff. She was like every one in the gang including Johnny and Dally. 

Two-Bit was laughing at the remark as everybody turned to go into the living room. It was raining. Pretty hard to. When Nala seen this she became even more loose with here self and stared out at the rain watching it trickle down the glass screen door.  
"Don't like the rain?" Steve asked and chucked. Nala smiled and shook her head.

"I love the rain" She said happily

"Why?" I asked. To tell you the truth rain reminded me of showers so I wasn't to fond of rain.  
"Because its so" She paused thinking of the right word "Its so pure and it feels like its washing away all the problems for awhile till it stops because nothing really moves when it rains" She said kind of like she was in a trance. Just like Ponyboy when he tried to explain sunsets to me. I don't get it. Ponyboy's eyes seemed to be glowing at what she said. Nala shook her head.

"Never mind" She said while a smile creped onto her face.

"I think I'll go for a run though." She said dashing out the door before we could stop her. Darry looked like he was thinking about what she said. Two-Bit laughed and Steve just had his mouth hanging open not believing that she just ran out into the pouring rain. I smiled and turn to see her run around. Simmy ran out the open door and chased Nala. She bent down pick in up a ball of mud while running she chucked it at Simmy who dodged and rammed into Nala making her skid on the ground now covered in mud. She stood up and started to run again without another thought. I decided she was having all the fun and ran out the door. I was followed by Two-Bit and Pony. We all had a blast. Steve soon joined are mud fight. We where all caked in mud when Darry yelled at us to come in because it was so late.

Darry pov.  
I watched them all throw mud balls around. It seemed more back to what it was six months ago when Johnny and Dally died. Nala was just what we needed. She was like a sister to me now. Even though we barley known her and just met her it seems as though we have known her for all our life's. I bet Johnny would have gotten along with her. Probley Dally too. I wouldn't doubt it. I don't know what we would do if she left. She made every thing seem better. She was like Sodapop always happy and always joking like Two-Bit. Strict like me but not as much. She even had a mind like Ponyboy. She was like Steve because she lived by herself most of the time. Nala also is caring like Johnny and Tough like Dally. It was like she was apart of us all. She is a big part of the gang know. We will be hurt if something every happened to our new sister. I don't know what we would do. I looked at the clock and seen it was almost one in the morning.  
"Hey guys time to come in!" 

Nala pov.  
"Hey guys time to come in!" Darry yelled to us. We all reluctantly walked into the house. By the time we got to the house the rain washed off most of the mud.  
"Ya'll need to take a shower and go to sleep" Darry said pointing at the clock. Wow it was almost one o'clock

"I guess I should go home then " I said. Everybody seemed hurt and surprised. I was a little stunned. Darry shook his head.

"You can sleep here tonight" Darry said as if it was a order instead of a suggestion. I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to offend him.

"Ya sure?" I asked not wanting to be a burden

"Yeah" Darry said. His eyes softened a bit. I smiled. I was fine with it. I really didn't care where I slept.

"Why don't you got take a shower." Soda said to me happily. I gave him a amused look of _and what am I going to wear?_. He got the picture.

"You can borrow one of my shirts and Pony's pants right?" He asked looking at Pony.

"Its fine with me" Pony said shrugging. I could of hugged him. I don't know why. But I finally fit in somewhere and smiled. I got a pair of old pants which I didn't mind with a white shirt. Soda gave me a pair of boxers.

"Are the clean?" I asked smiling.

"Yep there new to" He added nodding his head with his eyes closed.

"Thanks" I said. It kinda surprised me as much as it did Soda. His eyes filled with caring and worry.

"No problem" He said happily as he walked out the bathroom. I trusted them. But I still wasn't sure if I would tell them. I guess in the next letter I Wright to my brother I'll ask. They excepted me and trusted me I could tell. Why was it so hard form me to do? I thought as I washed my hair. When I was done which only took me like ten minutes. I pulled on my clothes I was given. I walked out to the living room to see Two-Bit out cold on the couch and Steve in the arm chair. Darry was in the Kitchen doing something with Soda. I could hear them talking. I felt like home. Memories came flooding back to my head but I pushed them out. I sat down on the floor and leaned my head against the wall. I was tired. I closed my eyes. I was just resting when sleep over came. It felt good to sleep without worry.

Ok I made this really long so I hope your not bored I'll probley have another chapter up later because eI have no life what so ever. So please comment It will make me happy. 


	7. Soda I need you

-1Ok I hoped you like the old chapter I forgot to say declaimer: I only Own Nala and family no one else.

Soda pov Nala's in the shower right after he left

I was walking down the hall. It was something in Nala's voice that made me upset. It seemed as if something was wrong or maybe I was worrying to much about her. She was like a sister to all of us. I knew that much. Two-Bit was sleeping on the couch and Steve in the chair. It looked like Darry was in the kitchen with Pony.

"Hey Darry" I said sitting in the chair. Darry looked at me strangely.

"You okay little buddy?" He asked.

"Fine its just…..well I was talking to Nala and when she thanked me there was something in her voice." I stopped and sighed." I don't know I think something's wrong. It just might me or maybe she's tired." I said to Darry. He smiled.  
"Don't worry to much about it. She's fine" Pony said. We both looked at him.  
"She's probley just thinking about how her family used to help her out. She's probley home sick" He said and looked at the ground. "I know how it can bother you when you want to be home and you can't like when Me and…."He trailed off.

"Hey Pony maybe you should go rest" I suggested concerned about him. He nodded and walked off to are bed room.  
"He's right she's been away from home for a couple weeks." Darry said.  
"Your right I wish we could help" I said "We don't really know much about her though" I added. Darry nodded "We have to come up with a plan to get some of her likes and dislikes so we can help her feel more at home." He said quietly with concerned.  
"She's like a sister to us aint she?" I asked Darry. He smiled and nodded

"Yeah I never thought there would be a girl that could fit in are gang so perfectly." He said

"I know" I said standing up as Darry walked out to the living room. I wasn't expecting to see Nala leaning on the wall sleeping. Man she was fast at every thing. It was funny seeing her leaning her right side of her body against the wall. Her hair looked black wet except a small strike of red I really never noticed. She looked so peaceful it made me smile. Darry chuckled.

"We should move her to your old room Soda" Darry said. I nodded. I went over and picked her up. She wasn't heavy but wasn't light ether. When I picked her up I stiffened as she stretched and nuzzled her head against me. I smiled. I really did care about her as much as I did Ponyboy. I keep think what it would have been if she grow up with us.  
"I bet Mom and dad would have loved her a lot to." I said smiling weakly.

"Yeah" Darry said as he opened the door to my old room. I shivered it was cold in there. I felt Nala move more into me. I felt bad to leave her in the cold room. Darry could tell.

"I know I don't want to leave her in her ether. Lets leave the door open so heat can come in. I was reluctant to leave her there but I gently but her on the bed. I seen her shiver missing the body heat I just took away. I looked at Darry and gave him a small pout.

"Just till it warms up pleeeasssse!" I begged. He smiled.  
"Fine but only till it gets warm. I smiled and crawled into bed next to her. It was kind of hard seeing it was only a single bed. She face the wall. I slipped under the covers and wrapped my arm around her. As soon as she felt the heat come back she moved closer to me. I smiled. She reminded me so much of Pony it wasn't funny.

Few hours late. Soda pov.

I woke up. It was warm in the room now. I couldn't believe I fell asleep. Darry was going to kill me. I slowly moved out of the covers. Nala said something that made my heart skip a beat. I froze. I felt horrible.

"Please don't leave Joseph not again" She had a sad voice. Disappointed. I wondered who he was. It was the same thing in her voice earlier when she said thanks. I didn't want to leave but I had to.

"Sorry Nala" I said sweetly and brushed hair out of her face. Her face seemed to relax a bit. I felt a little better as I went to my room and fell asleep with Pony.

Nala's pov later that morning around 11 O'clock.

I sat up in a cold sweat. I shook my head. _IT WAS JUST A DREAM NOTHING MORE_. I looked around the room and almost panicked. This room was unfamiliar. But I calmed down when I heard Two-Bit big mouth. I wasn't a morning person. I never will be. I stood up a little wobbly. Once I caught my balance I walked out the room my hair was still smooth for the most part.

"Well look at sleepy head" Two-Bit Said laughing. He must not have been drunk enough last night to have a hang over. But he shouldn't be the on talking. His shirt was dirty and he had bags under his eyes. I grinned.

"Have you looked in a mirror this morning" I asked raising my eyebrows and smiled. He shrugged it off.  
"You know you aint a morning person." Two-Bit said teasingly.

"And who is?" I asked tilting my head sitting next to him on the couch. Steve and left and someone was in the kitchen cooking. I watched a little of Mickey mouse but it was boring. 

Soda was out in the shower and Pony had came out of the room groggily. He sat down next to me.

"You said I was tired look at him" I pointed out Ponyboy to Two-Bit who grinned.

"That just makes you fit in more" Two-Bit said going back to watching TV.

"Breakfast is done!" Darry yelled out. Ponyboy who was all awake now got up and walked out to the kitchen I followed. Soda came running out and sat down next to Ponyboy. There where four chairs out so I sat down in-between Soda and Darry. There was a plate with eggs ,toast and, chocolate cake. It looked good. I hadn't noticed that I was so hungry because I ate so little last night since the food fight. Soda was staring at me. With worriedly eyes. I wonder why. It was weird.

"Who's Joseph?" He suddenly asked. I went cold. How do you know that name. My throat went dry. He seen my expression.

" I heard you say the name lat night when you where sleeping." He said scared that he said the wrong thing. I didn't want to worry them. They where all staring at me now.  
"He was my brother" I said with more sadness in my voice then meant to be. Soda quickly changed the subject.

"Want some jelly?" He asked happily trying to hide how guilty he felt.

"For what" I asked.

"Your eggs" She said smiling. His eyes where sad though as saying he was sorry.  
"Sure why not" I said taking the jar.

"O great girl Soda" Two-Bit said teasingly. I laughed 'cause it was funny. 

Soda Pov

"Who's Joseph?" I asked without thinking. She froze and lost some color. I felt horrible. _Stupid Soda_. I could have hit myself in the head. Darry and Pony where confused and written all over Nala's face was 'how do you know that name.

" I heard you say the name lat night when you where sleeping." I said scared 'cause I hope she didn't hate me. She was quit for a minute.

"He _was_ my brother" She said sadly. My heart sunk. What happened. Are they in a fight I remember last night _"Please don't leave Joseph not again" _The same sadness in her voice now as it was then. I quickly wanted to change the subject.

"Want some jelly." I said holding the jar out to her. She looked confuse. I smiled.

"For what?" She asked. Her eyes where filled with pain and sorrow. Geez how stupid could I be.  
"Your eggs" I said.

"Sure why not?" She asked taking the jar. I was a little surprised. Nobody else like Jelly on there eggs. Everyone else was surprised to. Epically when she took a bit.

"Aint half bad" She said and smiled. Still with pain in her eyes but it seemed to be disappearing. I was glad. I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't want to do it ever again. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nala's pov after breakfast. 

I was bored. Nothing was more boring then just sitting there. So bored. Pony looked the same why. I knew in a week it would be _That _time of year again. I wanted to go home and mop but someone always seemed to be looking at me. It was weird. If it wasn't Soda it was Pony if it wasn't Pony it was Darry If it wasn't Darry it was Two-Bit. Even Simmy watched me. I'm so bored I could die. I wanted to run so I guess I'll go out side and run. O wait crap. I need to clean my house before dad gets home shoot. Man I'm doomed. It takes days to clean that house. Simmy was tired. I had to go home anyways to clean for at least a hour.

" I should go" I said normally.

"Why?" Pony asked a little sad. I smiled.

"I have to clean my house I told my dad I would before he got back and that house will take years to clean" Two-Bit laughed "You should see my house" He said grinning.  
"I'll walk ya home" Soda said standing up.

"You don't have to" I said hoping not to be a burden. Soda shrugged and grinned.

"I don't want anything to happen to my new little sister huh?" He said grinning. That took me by surprise. He thinks of me like a sister. Even though I knew it I never new he would emit it. I smiled.  
"Your choice" I said. 

Sodapop's pov halfway to Nala's house.

"Nala" I said a little sad. It surprised me.

"Yeah?" She said a little worried.

"I'm sorry" I said looking at the ground.  
"Its okay you didn't know I would have done the same thing if I was you" She said. She sounded a little preoccupied . I looked at her. She seemed a little jumpy.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Where being followed" She said looking at me. Her eyes weren't scared but exited. I smiled she smiled back.

"How many?" I asked knowing if it was two I could take 'em.

"Four, I think" Nala said. That was bad. I cant take on four. Maybe three but four? No Why. _No soda don't think that way_ I told myself _I have to protect my sister._

"They stopped following us" She said a little disappointed. When she got to her house I didn't want to leave I had a bad feeling. But I did. Worst mistake of my life. I never should have but I did.

Nala's pov.

I started clean a couple minutes after he left. I just noticed Simmy wasn't there. All well he was probley napping on the floor at Sodas house. After I cleaned for a hour I was whipped out. I felt something pushing against the side of my stomic. I knew what it was. It was back. But the doctor said It had no chance of coming back. He lied. I sighed. A knock came from the door. I smiled it was probley Soda or Pony.

"Doors open!" I yelled. But as soon as the door open I was scared.

Soda pov Pony's with him 

We where half way there when we heard a guy yell. Me and Pony where thinking the same thing 'cause we darted to Nala's house from where it come from. We reached the house out of breath but swung the and saw something that broke my heart. Pony made a small noise. 

Nala's pov

Four socs stood at my door. The same one's that where following me and Soda earlier. I wasn't scared but I wasn't calm nether.

"Aw Luke I thought she was older." One with brown hair said. I have them each a cold look I seen Luke he was behind the brown hair one.

"She aint bad she's feisty it makes it more fun." Luke said. They all laughed. I hated it. I wish Soda was here and Simmy. I tried to ran to my room where there was a lock. But one caught my arm. He had black hair. He lifted me up to his face. He had blue eyes. They where all drunk I could smell the alcohol

"She aint kicking and screaming though I like it when they put up a fight." _You want a fight big guy? Well Ill give you a fight _ I said to myself as I brought my Knee into his stomic. He fell to the ground with a thud. As soon as he let go I darted towards my room. But one of the socs grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back. It hurt yeah but I didn't let on to it. I also earned myself a hard smack across the face. I knew it was going to bruise I didn't care. One of Luke's buddies dragged me down the hall. I kicked him where it counts. He fell to the ground cussing. I earned yet another smack except harder this time. My face ached. I wish Soda was here. I longed for him. He made me feel safe. Before I knew it I was in my room. I heard the lock click. I was trapped in a room with Luke. I wasn't scared just made. I stood there watching him. I didn't like him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He forced a kiss onto my mouth I pushed away. But I couldn't brake away. So I bit his lip. Hard. I tasted metal and felt blood run down my face. He yelled and slapped me again. I didn't care I already lost feeling in the side of my face. He pushed me up against the wall next to my dresser. It hurt bad. He took his Knife out and slowly ran it down my arm from my shoulder all the way to my wrist it burned but I wasn't going to yell out and give him the joy of knowing he was making me suffer.  
"If you don't fight much and keep being so good I just might let you live if I get what I want" He ended with a smile. A old memory came to me. That night. _Guns. Blood. Death. Hate. Blame_. I almost let myself cry but I held it back. _No not like this. I aint going to brake down like this. _I thought and tried to kick him. But he was to strong and pulled my pants off. _Not again not again NOT AGAIN _ my head screamed. He got flustered trying to get my shirt off so he just cut it with his blade. My arm was bleeding bad now. Things started to get blurry. I heard a bang outside the door. The handle jiggled. I heard someone yell. The door broke open. I blacked out.

I woke up later not sure what happened.  
"Hey sissy you okay" Soda said. I was in a blanket being cradled in his arms. I gave him a weak smile  
"Never better" Before blacking out again.

Soda pov. His nickname for Nala is Sissy get it Sissy-sister yes no maybe so?

What me and Pony scared me. There was a soc on the floor. I got scared as I heard a guy talking in the back room. _Sissy my poor Sissy_ was all I could think. We ran up the hall jumping over another soc to the door to Sissy's room. I socked him in the face before he could react and I heard a ripping noise. I didn't like it. I jiggled the door handle it was locked. I broke down the door. Pony made another small noise. We seen Sissy being held up against her was half naked. Her face was bloody and her arm was cut deep. I almost cried but I was to made. I landed on the Soc pouching his head while Pony boy ran to the phone to call Darry. As soon as I got off the Soc he ran. All his buddies already ran for it. I swiftly moved over to Sissy. She was still breathing. But she looked horrible. I missed her smile.

"Pony! Ponyboy!" I yelled. Seconds later he was at the door.

"Get me a blanket she freezing" I said Pony nodded and handed me a blanket off the bed.

"I-I-I c-called D-D-arry" he stammered. I swiftly rapped Sissy in the blanket. I pressed her against my chest and cradled her. _I couldn't protect her. I couldn't do any thing. Oh please god please let her be okay _ was all I could think. I seen Sissy open her eyes. She seemed confused.

"You okay Sissy?" I asked carefully and gently as I could. She smiled a small one.

"Never better" She said before closing her eyes again. Pony started to panic.

"Ponyboy quit it!" He stopped and stared at me and looked at the ground. We heard the door open and feet came running. Darry, Steve, and Two-Bit where now standing in the doorway. Darry stood there with wide eyes. Two-Bit was swearing of every word he could and Steve was turning red with anger.

"Where those socs Ill beat there heads in those….."Steve said cussing up a storm. I stood up with Sissy in my arms. We should go home and clean her up" I said speaking up. They all nodded and we left.

Nala's pov/SissyNala 

When I woke up I was in a bed. I jumped and tried to move because I felt arms around me.  
"It's ok Sissy I got ya" Soda said pulling me closer to him. I was calm now I knew he'd keep me safe. I trusted him and he came. Even if he was late. I didn't care no more.

"I promise Sissy I will protect you no matter what" He said putting his head by my neck. I was cold. I shrived without before I could stop it. Soda pulled me closer so we where touching all the way down my body. I didn't care.(She's laying towards the wall and Soda is holding her from behind.) I felt safe. I felt bad. I probley gave them a lot of stress. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. Sleep over came my body. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know it was long sorry please comment of what you think it would really mean a lot to me and Nala. Yes something horrible is going to happen later just letting you know now.


	8. Ponyboy's and Nala's Similarities

-1

Sorry about all the writing errors in the story it was late when I wrote it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soda pov.

When we got home with Nala I gently put Nala on the couch. She didn't move. She was so pale I was scared.

With out having to ask Pony got the rubbing alcohol and bandages. I was worried what would happen when I tried to clean her wound.

I carefully put some Rubbing alcohol on a wash cloth. I slowly pressed it against her wound. She took a deep breath and tried to pull away but Darry pushed her back down on her shoulders. It hurt me to do it but I had to.

"Hold on tight Darry and Two-Bit hold her legs just in case." They both nodded and Two-Bit held her legs down. I quickly dumped the alcohol down her arm.

I heard her gasp in pain she tried to sit up but Darry held her down with Two-Bit. After a minute she stopped moving except her constant breathing. In and Out I made sure she kept breathing.

I dried the left over alcohol on her arm with a towel. I gently as I could wrapped the bandages around her the arm, She flinched in pain a few times. I couldn't help her.

I didn't make it in time. After I tightly secured the bandage around her whole arm I moved to her face. It wasn't bad except a small cut and some blood . That was easy to take care off. I just disinfected it and put a band aid on it.

The color in her face had came back. She looked more peaceful. It made me feel better. Pony was real scared though. I don't know he was out of it. He left a while ago into are room. Darry followed. I heard them talking in low voices.

I picked up Sissy( he switches calling her Sissy and Nala but mostly Sissy) and walked to my old room. I put her down on the bed. The room was dim. It had a window that faced west just like the one in mine and Pony's room. The bed is on the opposite side of the room with a small night stand. The carpet was tan and the blankets on the bed where blue with one pillow.

I carefully picked up the blankets and set Sissy on the bed. She looked so fragile. I never want to leave her alone again. I smiled remembering the time in the park when I first met Zippy. Sissy was being chase by socs. She seemed to attract danger. Like me.

I stood there just watching her. Ponyboy came next to me  
"Is-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Is she okay?" He asked quietly. I smiled.  
"Yeah she'll be fine now honey" I said putting my hand on Ponyboy's head.

"I'm glad" He said smiling weakly.

"me to" I said. Darry poked his head in.

"Time to eat" He said reluctantly.

"I'm not hungry Dar sorry" I said. I wasn't if I eat something I would get sick. To even think what of happened to Nala if I hadn't gotten there in time. _She could have been…. _I thought before shaking the thought away. I had to be strong. Darry brought in the recliner for me and I sat down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three hours later. Soda pov

I hadn't slept. I couldn't. I was watching Sissy when she shivered. I remember she only had her underwear on. I felt bad so I picked up the covers and slipped under. I pulled Sissy so she was laying on her left arm and her right arm was in the air. I gently put my arm over her. I slowly fell asleep

Late at night about four in the morning.

I felt a jolt and Sissy tried to pull away. She must have been terrified when she felt someone's arm around her. I felt horrible and mad at the socs.

"It's Okay Sissy I got ya" I said calmly. She stopped struggling and sat still. I could tell she was relieved it was only me. She shivered. She must be scared She wasn't cold I knew that for a fact. I pulled her closer to me. I didn't want her to be scared no more.

"I promise Sissy I will protect you no matter what" I said strongly. It was the truth. I didn't want to lose Sissy the way we all lost Johnny. I could feel her drifting back to sleep. She must be tired. I hope they didn't get what they wanted from Sissy. It broke my heart when I think about that. I decided I should sleep like Sissy did. The only thing I could do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nala-Sissy( Both the same for the slow people) Next day very early.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was Soda wasn't there. I missed his warmth and his strong arms protecting me. It was barely light out. Sun up or sun down? I wondered to myself. Both beautiful but both painful. There was no noise except crickets.

I was still tired. Why? I don't know. I tried to sit up. I failed miserably falling back on the bed with a small thud. It wasn't loud though. I tried to sit up again. This time it was a successes.

I looked at a small clock on the wall. I wonder if it was always there. I shook my head. It didn't matter. It was almost six O'clock. I almost laughed. I haven't gotten up this early since my family was alive. I felt bad. Thinking about this. No don't.

I stood up. Instantly I noticed something was missing. I had no clothes on. Only underwear( under wear means both bra and underpants ok?). I was cold standing in the room like that. I picked up the comforter and wrapped it around my body. I walked over to the window.

It was a beautiful sight. The sky was a blue black color with gold and orange mix all around. The sun was more orange then yellow. Purple and pink seemed to surround the sun.

I stared at the sunrise till the sun was all the way in the sky. I decided I should slip back into bed. About five minutes after I was laying in the bed the door open.

Was it Soda? I wasn't sure. I wanted Soda. I don't know why. I never felt this way about someone

"Nala?" a small voice asked. No not Soda Pony boy. I wasn't sure what to say.  
"You up Nala?" Pony said. He seemed nervous. Not sure why though.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled sleepily turning my head towards him. He looked happy but surprised.

"I thought I told you people I wasn't a morning person" I said grinning. He grinned back. He seemed relieved.

"I wanted to make sure you where ok 'cause I heard footsteps in your room" He said concerned. I smiled.

"I was stiff so I wanted to stretch my legs" I said. Pony nodded his head.

"Did you see the sun rise?" he asked with a little excitement in his voice. I was a little surprised. I nodded my head.

"You like 'em to" He stated more to himself then me.

"Hey Pony want to do me a favor?" I asked with no expression. It seemed to scare him a little.

"What?" He said. I could hear how scared he was. I grinned.

"Get me some clothes" I said with a small laugh. He grinned.

"Sure be back in a second." He said walking out the door leaving it open. I heard soft voices talking to each other. I didn't really care. Pony came back in a couple minutes late with some clothes.

There was something is his eyes that said he was worried about something. He said nothing and sat the clothes next to me. But when he turned to leave I was surprised at what I did.

I quickly grabbed his forearm. He was surprise. He turned to look at me. I felt like a idiot but I didn't want to be alone. I shook my head.

"Sorry" I mumbled and looked away from his face.

"Its okay I'll be back in a minute so you can get dressed." Pony said worriedly. Stupid me. I always make people worry. I slowly nodded.

When he left I heard soft voices yet again. I got up and quickly dressed and went back to the warmth of the bed.

About ten minutes later Ponyboy came back in the room. Not as upset as when he left. I wonder why. I was tired. He sat down in the chair. Sleep was again over came my body. I fell into a deep sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pony pov

Darry made Soda came to bed in are room. He fell asleep soon after. It has been about five hours. The sun had began to rise. I watched it thinking of Johnny. I smiled. If Johnny had met Nala I bet they would have gotten along great.

After the sun had reached the sky I heard foot steps in Nala's room. I was scared. I almost woke Soda up but I stopped myself. He needed to sleep an Darry would kill me.

A slowly walk to the door of the room and listen. Nothing. I waited a couple minutes and opened the door. Nala was laying on the bed facing the wall.

"Nala?" I asked a little scared. Nothing.

"Nala you up?" I asked worried. She turned to me. Her eyes seemed happy and her hair was a mess.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I told ya'll I wasn't a morning person" She said grinning. I smiled back. _She was her same self nothing to worry about_ I thought.

"I wanted to make sure you where ok 'cause I heard footsteps in your room" I said concerned. She smiled.

"My legs where stiff I was just stretching" Nala said happily.

"Did you see the sun rise?" I asked. It stunned me. I wasn't going ask it but it just came out. She smiled and nodded. I Grinned again.

"You like 'em to" I told myself out loud. That was cool I never knew any one else that liked 'em.

"Hey Pony could you do me a favor?" Nala asked me. It scared me. Was she in pain? Was she sick?"

"What?" I questioned with more fear then I wanted. She laughed.

"Get me some clothes" She said amused. I nodded.

"Sure be back in a second." I said leaving the door open as I left. I went into my room and searched around for a shirt and pants.

"What ya doin' Ponyboy?" Soda asked groggily. I froze. _shoot_ I kept thinking.

"Well a uh….." I stammered. I was usually good at lying but it was early and I was sleepy.  
Soda had caught on.

"What's wrong Pony?" He asked more awake.

"Well I'll tell ya but you have to stay in bed ok?" I said worried that he'd rush in her room and never sleep.

"Okay I promise" He said now sitting on the bed leaning on his elbows on the bed.

"well uh.. I checked on Nala and she asked me to get her some clothes." I said quickly hoping he would nod and go back to sleep. I was wrong.

As soon as he heard Nala's name he jumped out of bed and ran for the door. I blocked him.

"Move Ponyboy" He said pleading me.

"You promised you wouldn't leave bed." I said shaking my head.

"But Pony its Sissy" His eyes where filled with worry. I shook my head no.

"Fine at least let me listen at the door" He said with a grin. I sighed.

"I guess that's the best I can let you do. Now help me find some clothes." We quickly found a shirt and pair of old jeans that where clean. We walked down the hall and Soda stood next to the door. I could tell how much he wanted to go in.

I walked into the room. Nala stared right into my eyes. Her eyes filled with worry as soon as she seen mine. I quickly when over and set her clothes down beside her on the bed and went to leave when she grabbed my arm.

I turned to look at Nala. She quickly retreated her hand off my forearm and looked away. I knew how she felt. I felt bad for leaving her.

"Sorry" She mumbled. Sorry for what being scared? Is what I wanted to ask but I didn't.

"Its okay I'll be back in a minute so you can get dressed." I said. I was worried. That wasn't like her. I hope she wont change. I think she's perfect. No one can change my mind.

" I walked out of the room and shut the door. Sodapop looked scared half to death.

"Why did she say sorry?" He asked in a hushed voice that seem annoyed.

"I don't know" I lied "I think she's still delirious" I add. Soda nodded.

"Go to bed Soda please I'll take care of her" I begged.

"I cant I have to stay with Sissy" Soda said trying to get past me but I blocked him.

"Sorry Soda but I cant let you." I looked at the ground." You need to sleep five hours aren't enough" I felt bad.

"Fine I guess I cant win. But Pony Please don't let her be scared no more" He begged

"I will stay with her till Darry pulls me out" I reassured him. He nodded.

"Night Pony" He said walking back to our room as I went into Nala's. I sat in the chair and watched her drift back to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nala/Sissy's pov after noon same day

When I woke up this time it was bright in my room and I had clothes on. No one was in my room now. I didn't mind this time. I sat up with no problem. I stretched my arms but immediately stop. My right arm filled with pain.

It wasn't bleeding but it hurt. I looked at the long blood stained bandage down my arm. I wanted to poke it for some reason but a restrained myself. But I couldn't stop looking at it. I couldn't take it. I poked it. I regretted it to. It hurt like hell.

But I was satisfied. I heard talking in the living room or was it the kitchen? I didn't feel like moving right then anyway.

The door creaked open. I looked over. None other then Soda.

"How's life?" I asked Soda who seemed rested. I was glad he was sleeping. I smiled at his face.

"Soc got your tongue?" I asked trying to be serious but failed. He smiled his famous smile.

"How long you been up?" He asked walking over toward the bed.

"a couple minutes" I said shrugging. I was bored. He could tell. I smelt food. Yum eggs and chocolate.

"How long have I been out?" I asked Soda smiling.

"A day" He said happily. "You seem to like to sleep don't ya?"

"I told all ya and Ill tell ya'll again. I aint no morning person" I said acting annoyed but I'm not good at keeping a straight face and ended up laughing.

I decided it would be best to get out of bed. I flung the blanket off and slid to the of the bed. Soda grabbed my shoulder when I went to stand up. I looked at him confused.

"You shouldn't walk yet" He said sadly I almost laughed.

"Soda the only place where I'm hurt is my arm I think I can walk if I don't do it on my arms" I said with a grin

"Yeah guess your right" He said and nodded as if it was up to him if I moved or not. I heard a grumble come from my stomic. Soda laughed. I shrugged it off.

"I cooked breakfast today" He said pointing to his chest with his thumb.

"great I'm going to starve." I said giving him a shrug with my eyes closed.

"Who's all here anyway?" I asked still bored out of my mind.

"Darry's at work, Pony's at school, Two-bits in the living room and Steve…well I don't know where he is" He said with a grin.

So I ate and whatnot. Me and Soda talked awhile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm ending this now because its really long sorry about that(just the chapter not the story). I hope you like it. And Its almost Halloween I cant wait it's going to be great. Yes I'm fourteen and still go trick or treating live with it. Thanks for reading please comment.


	9. Clowning around

I left off at breakfast so I'm going to continue after it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders only the awesome Nala Zappa and family so live with it.

Nala/Sissy pov for the really slow people Sissy is the Nickname Soda gave to her.

"Sissy let me change those bandages" Soda told me more then asked. I wanted to groan and protest. It was going to hurt like hell. I think he could tell I was a little resistance. 

"Sit on the couch I'll be right back" I nodded. Two-Bit stared at me. He wouldn't stop. It was annoying I cant stand when people stare. It bugs me. 

"What? I'm I that interesting?" I said cocking up one eyebrow I stole from him and Soda. He grinned.

"Ya still the same aren't ya?" He said grinning 

"Naw I'm the tooth fairy now" I said shaking my head as I plopped down on the couch. Soda came out with the thing I dreaded. Rubbing alcohol. Geez don't haven't they ever heard of peroxide? Soda sat the stuff on the coffee table by the couch. He opened the bottle.

Soda quickly but carefully unraveled the bandage. To reveal a nasty looking long scab going down my arm. It had dried blood all around it. I almost laughed.

"Now that's going to be a tuff scar" I said smiling. Soda and Two-Bit laughed. I had the urge to poke it again . I was itching to poke it. I broke in again. I poked it. Pain shot up my arm again. _God why do I love to poke things? WHY? _. I managed to keep a straight face. I can take pain. I remember when I was younger with my brother Joseph.

"_I want to climb the tree though!" I wined to my brother. _

_  
"I don't think we should though" He said looking at the ground._

_  
"Fine lets go back home." I sighed. We came to the small brook we had to pass over. The log that went over the brook that acted like a bridge, it was a good four feet up high from the brook. It was a brook we often played in._

"_You go first Jose" I said to the younger brother only six at the time and me eight. The boy nodded and walk with no problem over the brook. It started to rain. _

_  
"Hurry Nala!" The young boy screamed. I nodded and ran over the log. It was to slippery. I fell off into the brook. Pain shot up my left leg.   
_

"_NALA! NAAALLAAA!" Joseph yelled_

_  
"I broke my leg!" I yelled at him. I could feel the bone protruding through my skin. It hurt but I had to be strong. I had to. Joseph helped me out of the broke and I walked home with help from Joseph. Without shedding a single tear.  
_

"You ready?" Soda asked. Breaking me from my daze.

"Yeah I'm ready." I had to be strong for them if not I might as well leave them. They where my new family. Soda put some rubbing alcohol on the wash cloth as whipped away the blood. It stung but I didn't move. Soon he was done.

He carefully put some ointment on a cloth and rubbed it on my arm. That didn't hurt my whole arm was numb from pain. Geez I'm such a weakling. After a while we where just talking back and forth. Then I brought something up. 

"Why do you care so much about your hair?" I really didn't know why.

"Its are reputation to have long greasy hair ya dig?" Two-Bit said.

"Whatever I could care less about what I look like." I said shrugging my shoulders.

" Prove it" Two-Bit said grinning.

"See she cant do it. She's to proud of her hair" Two-Bit said jokingly Soda thought this was funny and grinned. 

"See you care ab-" Soda was cut off. Because I flipped out my prize position. It was a long six inch blade with a smooth oak handle with a heart engraved in the middle of the handle. They gasped.

"Since when do you carry a blade?" Soda asked.

"Since I was three why?" I asked flipping out the blade. It glistened when the sun hit the blade. It looked new. I always sharpened it and barely used it. All I used it for was to cut my hair and small things. Never to fight with. I hated fighting. 

"Since three?!?!" They said united. I grinned.

"Yeah I got it from my pa I never leave home without it. He made it by hand." I paused to look at the knife. "It took three months to make." I took my long hair and rested it in front of me. It had fell to my stomic. I was planning on cutting it anyways. It was light brown with other colors mixed around in it. There was red blond and dark brown all in it. The bottom layer of my hair looked black from lack of seeing the sun. Anyone who sees my hair always knows its me because of a red streak of hair going down the right side.

I picked up my hair and brought the knife down. It cut with a shredding noise. The knife went through with no problem. My hair now was a little past my shoulder. I stood up and throw the hair in the garbage.

"Two-Bit you owe me ten bucks" Soda said putting his hand out. We all burst out laughing. I laughed so hard my sides hurt.

"Lets go out" I said ready to jump out the door. "For a run or walk or something I'm just itchin' to go out and move" I said turning to them. Soda was already on his feet looking for a shoe and had the other in his left hand. Two-Bit groaned but I told him if he didn't come I'd be sad and gave him my puppy pout and he said he'd come. I yelled for Simmy as we left the house and he darted out right next to me and let his tongue hang out lazily. 

We where walking down to the park. We where all joking.

"Yeah I wouldn't be talking you beer fend" I pointed out.

"Well it keeps me happy so…?" I shook my head I wasn't going to win this one. When we reached the park there was a couple yelling at each other and a few feet away was a crying baby. It broke my heart to see the poor thing in the stroller why the parents were yelling. Before saying anything to Soda and Two-Bit I ran to the stroller.

I poked the baby's nose lightly. It stopped crying. I did it again and it busted out laughing. I smiled. The mother and father of the stopped fighting and was looking at the baby. The mother was a red head and the father had black hair. They were exhausted. They stared in amazement.

"How did you get him to stop?" The mother asked bewildered.

"I played with her" I said with a soft smile. "you need to stop fighting and play with her like you care, I'm not saying your bad parents or anything but you need to pay attention to her" The women looked guilty. "You never know when you may lose someone precious to you so you have to hold on to them tight. You wouldn't want to live in a environment where people fight all the time would ya?" I said with a smile and laughed. "Then again who doesn't " They grinned at each other.

"Your right thanks and it's a boy" The father said holding his hand out. I shook it and grinned. The father got down to the stroller and started to play peek-a-boo with his son who was enjoying it. Laughter filled the air as I ran back to Soda ,Simmy and Two-Bit.

"Wow someone hates kids" Two-Bit said jokingly

"Yeah I hate 'em I just needed to take my anger out on someone " I said nodding taking all my will not to laugh.

"I think there to chewy to eat to much baby fat" Soda said wagging his finger. We all laughed. Soda did a no hands back flip and Two-Bit did a cartwheel. They stared at me like I was going to do a trick. 

"What do you think I'm a clown?" asked jokingly. I hate it when people stare.

"You have the look" Soda said grinning. I stuck my tongue out.

"Try it" Soda said. "Its easy 'cause it must if Two-Bit can do it" He said jokingly dodging Two-Bits playful punch. I shook my head. 

"Look who's talking." Two-Bit said cracking a grin. "Scaredy cat." Soda and Two-Bit said at the same time.

"HA if you only knew" I Said closing one eye and grinned. "anyway why would you want to do that anyway?" But before they could answer I decided I didn't want them to know why I was so reluctant. I took off in a slow run in the other way. 

"If I have speed why do I need to do stupid tricks?" I yelled without looking back at them. I heard footsteps pounding on the ground before being tackled to the ground. I landed with a grunt. Two-Bit was laying on top of me. I was out of breath. Simmy let out a low growl but stopped to chase a chipmunk up a tree. 

"God fat ass get off! I said jokingly and pushed him off. We laughed for a while. We decided to drop by the DX to see Steve. When they got there Steve was talking to a group of Socs. Four of 'em. Then there was a group of girl socs a little a way from the guys. There where only three girls though.

They all had looked stuck up and had on expensive clothing. I almost sighed I knew they expected me to go over there and talk to 'em. So I did. 

SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC SC 

Soda pov

We were walking down to the DX to see Steve. He was talking to a group of socs and seemed to be pissed off. There was a group of girl socs there to but seemed to be laughing about something.

"Hey Steve what's going on?" I asked walking up to see Sissy going to the group of girls with Simmy following. I smiled she's going to piss 'em off but I know she could beat the pulp out of 'em if she wanted to.

"These damn socs think they can come to are turf and threaten me" Steve said with his eyes blazing. I smirked.

"We can take 'em no problem right Two-Bit?" I asked grinning at him. He grinned back.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" I heard Sissy yell. We all jumped at the voice even the socs. We all looked at Sissy. I seen a flash of something I never seen before in the only eye I could see from where I was. In the socs eye was accomplishment. She said something and smile and laughed. Something should have never done.

In a flash Nala's fist met the girl socs right in the nose. The soc screeched and grabbed her nose that was now gushing blood. I could see blood on Sissy fist. One of the other soc girls tried to gang up on her but she kicked one in the stomic and the other on just ran. I was expecting her to grin and say a smart remark but she didn't she was still upset. 

"Watch out Soda!" Steve yelled I turned just in time to barely get hit on the chin. It didn't hurt but I did end up punching back. I hit him in the stomic and he grunted and clutched his stomic. After that it was punching and ducking until the socs ran.

Steve had a black eye and Two-Bit had a gash in his lip. I had a cut above my left eye but it wasn't bad other then a few burses here and there. I wonder how bad Nala got hurt. The way she punched and dodged she should be fine. No. _She is fine _I thought and looked to were Nala was. But there was a small problem she wasn't there. 

I scanned the area to see Sissy sitting up against the DX building twirling her blade in her hand. It wasn't out but it looked like she was thinking. What was in her eyes was gone now. She didn't have a scratch on her. I was glad.

She looked up and smiled.

"Took ya long enough" She said grinning hopping up from the ground and stuck her blade back in her back pocket.

"What's that mean?" I asked pretending to be hurt. She smirked.

" I took all of 'em down in thirty seconds and it was three against one" She said closing one eye and grinned while folding her arms. "you guys took a good ten minutes" She said closing her open eyes and shrugged. " And that was four against three" She added

"What a fun filled day" I joked we all laughed. I couldn't wait to share the days experience with Dar and Pony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry 'bout it taking so long I was kinda taking my time. In the next chapter it will be the fight in Nala/Sissy's pov on the fight and just that. Thanks for reading. I was thinking to that I would make a another story with Nala in it but with her living in Tulsa and being friends with them since she was a baby. Here's a quick part of the new story I was thinking about comment if you like it other wise I wont write it I have to get just three comments about it to make the story and I will let you know when its out.:

Feet pounding there coming again. Keep running was all my head told me. I knew the whole gang was coming after me. I snapped. I yelled. I was scared. I just accepted the truth. I killed him. I could have stopped it from happening. I broke my one of my two promises I gave to my mother before she died. I didn't protect him. I was the reason he was dead. I tripped on something. I didn't care what it was. All I could do was run and know I wasn't. I stood to run but a winced in pain. My ankle I broke it I though dumb founded. I can tell. But I have to run. _Keep running _was all that went through my head. I went to run but somebody grabbed my arm. I didn't want to know I just wanted to run. To get away. I tried to brake away. There grip tightened. I pulled again trying to run I had to or- Or I was going to brake down. That meant braking my other promise. _No-No-No-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO_ My head screamed.

"Nala please" A soft pleading voice asked. My heart sank at how upset Soda sounded. I yelled at Darry in front of the whole gang about my brothers death. I caused it. Its my fault. 'Opps' I must have said the last part out loud.

"No its not" Soda said sternly but kindly.

"But it is" I choked out. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears spilled out of my eyes. I haven't cried since my brother died. Before that I didn't cry since my mom died. Soda pulled me into a hug but tears still fell. They refused to stop. I buried my face in his chest. He stroke my hair as I cried. I knew he was worried because he has never EVER seen me cry. He knew it was bad. I cried as I heard soft whispers around me. I broke my second promise to my mom.

_I promise to watch Joseph and never cry unless it's a really good reason. I promise.. I swear my life on it._


	10. The Heart of the Blade

-1WHOOP WHOOP here's Nala's fight so it wont be very long it's just her fight and a past memory. Hope ya like it. All in Nala's Pov

Disclaimer: Outsiders are not mine but Nala Zappa and others are 

NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ NZ

When I got closer I could smell there stench. It was horrible. I hated it. They all gave me dirty looks. I smiled back.

"Hi ya!" I said with fake happiness. They all looked the damn same. All blonde. All had blue hair. All sticks. All rich snotty bitches. I really didn't care though. I still hated them all. Each and every one.

"What do you think your doing?" The leader of the blonde bimbo's said. I shrugged.

"I thought we could like get to know each other" I said extremely preppy . They gave me dirty looks. God I hate them. I want to strangle there pretty little necks.

"Why don't you beat it….. Greaser?" The leader said. The others giggled. 

"Well at least I don't have a fake but like…… Ya'll" I said with no expression.

"Well I don't have nasty hair like you" She blurted out. I shrugged my shoulders and yawned.

"Is that ya'll got?" I asked cocking a eyebrow. They scowled.

"Your whole family is dirt!" She said just asking for a ass whippin'.

"Two bad I'm the only one left alive." I said. Memories flooded back. Wrong thing to say.

"Well it's a good thing cause your brother was a good-for-nothing greaser!" She hissed. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?" I yelled pissed off. She looked like she achieved something. HA!

"Your brother should have died sooner then he did grease don't deserve to live why don't ya join 'em?" She said and laughed evilly with the other two. 

Before I could stop myself my fist landed in the bitches face. _Pow._ I felt the skin on my knuckles brake open. The soc screamed out. The other two tried to help their friend. I kicked one in the stomic. Blood fall from her mouth. I watched the blood run down her chin. The other one ran by now.

I picked the leaders head.

"You _ever_ say anything about my brother I _will _kill you no doubt." I said then bashed her head off the pavement. It felt good to fight again. I stared at the girl.

_Blood._

Guns.

Mother.

_Gracie._

_Death._

_Hell._

My whole family killed by guns. I wish Whisper was my _real_ sister. She just was like one. She is the youngest in her family. They took me in when my Ma and sister died and my dad still worked. My second oldest sister, I don't even want think about _her. _

I miss them all. My dad was the only _living blood_ relative I have. I love him I always have. I sighed out loud and looked at Simmy who was laying up against the DX stations wall. I smiled he knew when to help and to stay out of my fights.

I decided to join Simmy on the wall. I watch Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit finish there fight but I got distracted by my blade my father gave me. I remember ever detail of that day even though I was three.

"_Nala I have something for ya" He yelled happily. I didn't know how he could be so happy that early in the morning. I was groggily as I walked into the small sun light room that made it look golden. I loved how the sun did that. I looked at my father who was wide awake. _

_  
"Wat is ih 'addy?" I asked tiredly. He smiled his heart filled smile. Full of happiness and no worries._

_  
"Happy birthday Nala girl" He said handing me a small box that was felt and had golden writing on it that said 'Nala Zappa'. It was beautiful. It also had a small golden ribbon wrapped around just the cover._

I looked at it in aw. He pushed it towards me eagerly like he the one with the present. I gripped it gently not wanting to break my new precious box. It was so soft to the touch. My dad chuckled at my carefulness.

"_It's not going to break" He said his eyes filled with laughter. I nodded and lifted up the top very slowly. When I opened the box and got a good view I gasped. There was a cherry wood handled blade. I ran my hand down the wood tracing the heart in the middle._

The blade rested on a small red pillow tucked in the box. I still have the box two. I keep a locket in it with a picture of my Brother with a little bit of his ashes in one side and the picture on the other. The ash was behind a small glass screen.

_  
My eyes glistened as I looked at my dad. He smiled._

"I love it 'addy and I love you" I said as tears escaped my eyes. I was pulled into a hug.

"_Just don't tell ma 'k? He whispered. I let out a small giggle._

_  
" 'k "_

I was broke out of my thought when Soda and the others came up to me. I smiled and put my blade back in my pocket.

"Took ya long enough" I said grinning hopping up from the ground 

"What's that mean?" Soda asked pretending to be hurt. I smirked.

" I took all of 'em down in thirty seconds and it was three against one" I said closing one eye and grinned while folding my arms.

"you guys took a good ten minutes" I said closing my open and shrugged. " And that was four against three" I added in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What a fun filled day" Soda joked we all laughed. As we parted ways. Back to home. Its about time to think of my family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Next chapter is going to be Halloween related because I freaking love that holiday. They should totally give that day off in school. Its Nala's favorite to. I will have it out before Halloween so keep a eye on your email for alerts and if you don't have it for my story then get it. Thanks for reading my story I know it perfect but it isn't the worst story right? HA don't answer that.


	11. HALLOWEENS BUST!

-1YEAH A HALLOWEEN ONE! YIPPY!.

Disclaimer. I do not own the outsiders but I do own Nala and family. 

Pony boy pov walking into Nala's house at 5:00 pm 

Soda knocked on the door. I was standing in front of Two-Bit.

"Its open" Nala yelled from inside. Soda open the door loudly as it banged against the wall. Nala was leaning on the couch watching the t.v. She turned her head around and grinned turning her head back to the t.v.

"What ya watchin'? Two-Bit asked. Nala shrugged standing up snapping off the t.v. Just as a blonde was about to say something. It didn't look like a show familiar. It looked _real_.

Nala walked into her kitchen. We all followed. She jumped up onto the counter (sitting down) and grabbed a plastic container. She opened it up and pulled out three chocolate chip cookies. She put the top back on and throw it to Soda.

"Help ya'll self's I have plenty." She said biting into the cookie. Soda took three also. When two-Bit had the box he took a hand full. I think seven or eight. When I got it there still was a lot but I only took one.

"So tomorrow Halloween what are you doing" Nala asked looking at us.

"Pull some pranks play poker that's it." Soda said. Nala shook her head.

"Well then come here tomorrow after school with everybody else" She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"ok sounds fun I cant wait its going to be awesome I bet!" Soda said walking towards the door with Two-Bit.

"Bye Nala" I said walking out of her house along with Soda and Two-bit. I cant wait to see what Nala's going to do.

"Bye Sissy!" Soda yelled as we reached the road.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nala at the store early morning.

Walking around the store it was a surprise they had so many good pumpkins left. I needed to get a lot. Just in case. A whole extra set. I got twelve pumpkins, loads of candy, Chips, Soda, and of course Halloween decorations. I got the pumpkins home by using a wagon I had brought with me.

I had to get a few more things like cooking mixes, toilet paper and eggs. Tonight was going to be fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Pony Pov after school.

Wow. Was all I was thinking when I walked out side. Wow. There was toilet paper and eggs _everywhere _. I mean everywhere. It looked like the sky puked and scared the shit out of the birds. Or should I say eggs out of them? Okay bad pun.

Then there was a very outcaste thing about the side of the school. It had 'SISSY WAS HERE!' Written on it in big black and orange letters. I couldn't believed she had done this. When I reached Two-bits car Steve was already there. Soda was to. I don't know how I'll ask him late. But they were all laughing historically. I was laughing to. 

"Where's Darry?" I asked.

"H-he's c-coming-g lat-ter." Soda choked out trying to calm down. "Lets go congratulate Sissy on a job well done" Soda pointed out as we busted out laughing again. 

Just before going into Nala's house I could smell something good cooking inside. When I opened the door the smell of fresh baked cookies blasted in my face. It made me just melt. We walked into the warm cozy house away from the cold, crisp air.

"In the kitchen!" Nala yelled at us. We walked into the kitchen. It was covered in Halloween decorations. Spiders, pumpkins, Witches, bats and anything else you could thing of. The table had a black cover over it with orange silver ware on it. Nala was at the stove shoveling cookies off a metal tray onto a pumpkin shaped plate. There was any kind of cookie you could think of was there.

There was seven pumpkins lined up on the counter. Nala had moved from the oven to the counter and started to place cookie dough on a cooking sheet. She look at us with a amused smile.

"You like the surprise?" She said with excitement sparkling in her eyes that matched Soda. Does she ever get upset? I always wonder bout that. Then she popped the tray of cookies in the oven.

"So you were guilty?" Soda asked raising his eyebrow. 

"Yeah and you like my disguised evil name?" She said with a grin ear to ear. We all gave in and started to laugh nonstop. Soda and Steve _fell_ to the ground as Two-Bit leaned on the wall.

Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost, Ghost

Nala pov.

Once we stopped laughing except a few small stifled giggles.

"Where's Dar?" I asked taking the tray of cookies out. At last I'm done!. 

"He's coming later he had to do something." Soda said a little sad. I shrugged.

"He's a party pooper anyways." I said grinning as I twirled in a bar stool I had gotten last Christmas. There where a few small laughs.  
"So have you ever carved a pumpkin?" I asked out of the blue. The stared at me as I spun around in the chair.

"Not in a long time we kinda stopped when Pony argued that he was to old." Soda said poking at Pony. I stopped spinning.

"To _old?"_ I questioned. Pony nodded. "How could you _not_ want to go trick-or-treating? Man I go every year its like _free_ candy like come on!" I said and started to twirl again. I heard Steve try not to laugh.

"You still go trick-or-treating at four-teen?" Steve questioned me 

"Sixteen" I corrected "And yes I do." I said bluntly. But as I said that they all blurted out 

"Your sixteen?!?!!?" They all looked surprised. I laughed at there faces.

"Duh dumb ass's what am I fourteen?" I said smirking at Steve who turned a light shade of pink.

"You don't look it" Two-Bit said shaking his head. _Ha ha I just the must funniest idea ever _I thought.

"Yeah like I know. Its my damn boobs it runs in my family. Always small." I said bursting into laughter at there faces. 

"I'm joking gosh!". I said to the dumbfounded idiots. They soon all joined in.

"What's so funny?" Darry asked just strolling. We all burst out laughing. Then I shoot up.

"I forgot the candles!" I said out loud. "It's all good." I said hopping down from the stool.

"I'll run out and get 'em why all you guys start gutting 'em. And save the seeds." I said as I placed some of the pumpkins on the table.

"Choose any ones ya'll want I got more just in case." I said grinning. They all seemed lost.

"Or I could go you guy's wait and I'll be back in five minutes." I said but before I could leave Darry spoke up 

"Someone needs to go with you" He said. Uggh.

"Fine" I said "but they need to be able to run fast" I said smiling. They all seemed to look at Pony.

"Guess that means you Ponyboy." I said already out the door. To my surprise he kept up with me.

"Your fast" I spoke up.

"Track" He said bluntly.

"Lets play random" I said he gave me a weird look. I slowed down. "One of us will ask a question that we both have to answer" I said happily. Pony nodded, 

"K you go first." I said plainly. He nodded. 

"Where's your family?" He said looking at me I smiled.

"My blood family is all dead except my dad" I put out with no emotion. "you?" I said. 

"My brothers is all I have both my mom and dad died." He said quietly.

"When's your birthday?" I said getting off the subject. 

"Mach second you?" (I just made it up) Pony said.

"February eleventh."

"How did they die?" Pony asked. 

"They were shot, all of 'em" I said sadly .

"Auto wreck" Pony said quietly. I nodded. I knew how it felt to think about it.

"I'm afraid of guns" I said. He just stared at me.

"Were here!" I said running into the store Pony followed smiling at my child like attitude. On the way home I convinced Pony to come trick or treating with me. I know if I get Soda to go Steve will to and Two-Bit will tag along just for fun. Also Dar will come because I'll give him my famous puppy pout.

We walked in the door it was oddly quite there. I poked my head in the door. Pony got the shit scared out of him when everybody but Darry jumped out of hiding places. I was laughing. I don't scare easily.

The carving went interesting. I made a plan that we would carve are name on the pumpkins and on the other side a picture of something you like of are afraid of. Of course mine came out perfect with Sissy written on it and on the other side I put a wolf howling. Two-Bit well you cant really make out what it says….. On the back he says its broccoli but it looks like a pickle to me. Pony's came out fairly well. It had minor errors. On the back he carved a ghost.

Steve's was cool. He seemed like he did it before. On the back it had a tuff mustang on it. Darry's was a foot ball but Soda says it looks like a lemon. I agree. Soda's was a looker. It looked like some one just hacked at the pumpkin. Wow. I loved it. We put the candles in and put them on the porch.

I put the seeds in the oven and we all chilled. 

"Lets go trick or treating" I said bored of the game. They looked at me funny and Soda grinned.

"Come on it'll be fun" I whined.

"What will we get from it" Steve said.

"Candy duh" I said rolling my eyes.

"Not candy something else we heard from a little pony" Steve said eyeing Ponyboy "That ya got one heck of a voice." He said smiling.

"And?" I said acting dumb.

"Sing something" Steve said.

"Fine hold on I got to get me guitar." I said getting up to get it. It wasn't something great it was just a classic guitar. 

"I'll sing a simple song. Hopefully ya'll will know it" I said with a playful smile sitting down on the couch.. I strummed the song in a low but fast melody.

"Met a girl, thought she was grand  
fell in love, found out first hand  
went well for a week or two  
then it all came unglued

in a trapped trip I can't grip  
never thought I'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie

She fucking hates me  
trust  
she fucking hates me  
la la la love  
I tried too hard  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
and ripped them away

She was queen for about an hour  
after that shit got sour  
she took all I ever had  
no sign of guilt  
no feeling of bad, no

In a trapped trip I can't grip  
never thought i'd be the one who'd slip  
then I started to realize  
I was living one big lie

_[Chorus_

that's my story, as you see  
learned my lesson and so did she  
now it's over and i'm glad  
'cause i'm a fool for all I've said

_[Chorus_

la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
la la la la la la la la la love  
Trust  
and she tore my feelings like I had none  
she fucking hates me"

(not my song puddle of mud's song I'm listing to it right know on you tube)

I had them in stitches.

"My daddy taught me." I said proudly. "So its time to go" I said setting my guitar down and stood up.

"What about costumes?" Darry asked. I smiled.

"Where going as no-good-dirty greasers." I said with a bright happy smile. They all grinned back. I picked up my back pack for the tricks and we headed on our way.

We ended up with three pillow cases full of candy each.

"Man west side sure does have a lot of candy!" Two-Bit squealed happily as he plopped down on the couch. Darry had went home a hour earlier to go to bed cause he had work in the morning.

When ended up talking scary stories and then we decided to go crash the school Halloween party.

"You ready?" I asked threw the walkie talkies to group A which was Pony and Two-Bit.

"_Yeah where in position" _Pony replied. They where across me in on the ceilings.

"_Same here" _Steve said. They where at the door so they could pumble the ones that ran with eggs. 

"Lets go then" I said throw egg after egg on socs. It was fun to watch then all run away screaming. They where scrambling every where. Then I heard something I didn't want to hear. I high pitched screech. 

"Run Run now!" I said into the walkie talkies.

_"Alright" _Pony said

"Be careful Sissy" Soda said but not rejecting my orders. I was glad.

But when I got outside Pony was caught. Damn. Damn it. I ran up to them.

"I didn't do it I swear" Pony begged the cop looking like he was going to cry. 

"You sure you didn't" The cop said shaking his head. 

"It was me" I said not wanting to get Pony in trouble. "Just me and some traps I set up to get back at them it was all me. I don't even know that kid" I said looking right into the fuzz's eyes. He nodded to me and let Pony go. 

I was happy. He didn't say anything Pony looked a little surprised.

"Come on now then come get in the car since you came forward bout it you'll probley get off easy" He said I nodded getting into the car. I smiled at Pony as we drove to the station.

Pumpkin pumpkin Oh how I love my Pumpkin. Halloween rules! 

Nala pov. 

I was all alone and it was silent. I smiled evilly as pulled out a walkie talkie. 

"Hey Soda ya there? Anyone?" I asked the walkie talkie. There was no noise from it.

"_Nala where are you what happened? _Soda asked goofily.

"I was to reckless and got caught. But its cool I didn't get in trouble I only got to stay the night" I said into the talkie. I giggled. Its not the first time I had to stay in jail all night. It actually was my third time.

"_Shoot your fine then I'll come get ya if you want" _Two-Bit said one the Talkie I gave him.(there is only three)

"Naw I'll be fine its not a first time" I said laughing into the talkie while checking to see if some one was coming. The coast was clear.

"Well I got to turn the talkie off before I get in trouble I'll turn it back on at one" I said looking at the clock seeing it was twelve.

"_ 'k but make sure you don't bend down" _Two-Bit said laughing and turned of the Talkie. I did the same and fell asleep.

Best Halloween ever.

Hope you like it I know its not very describing but I wanted to get it out before four O'clock and its 3:41 now. Thanks for reading comment please!


	12. Love in the air

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any songs I use in the story

Nala Pov.

I was still in the station when I woke up. It was late. I looked up at the clock on the wall across the room. 

1:05 am. I took a deep breath. Then I remembered that I was suppose to turn my walkie-talkie on five minutes ago. I swore under my breath as I got the talkie out.

"Hey people anybody there?" I questioned to the square like object. 

"_Yeah Nala, its me Pony" _ He answered immediately. 

"What's wrong?" I asked back. I could tell there was something wrong. But what?

Ponyboy pov Curtis living room

"Come on Pony you got to ask her" Soda begged. Darry was sitting on his chair and Soda was next to me. Steve sat in a folding chair from the kitchen. I sighed. Why do I always have to do theses things. 

"Why though Soda?" I said looking into his pleading eyes.

"Because you're the one she took the blame for." Steve pointed out. Good ole Steve ah?

"Fine I'll do it" I said reluctantly. Soda smiled as I turned on the walkie-talkie. Five minutes passed and I started to get worried.

"_Hey people anybody there?" _Nala's familiar voice asked. I jumped at her voice.

"Yeah Nala, its me Pony" I said almost to fast. I was nervous. Why couldn't Soda be doing this. Every body in the room seemed to be staring at me. _Great. Just Great.  
_

"_What's wrong?" _The black box questioned.

"Nothing I'm fine, Just wondering why you took the blame" I said quietly .

"_Cause it was my idea" _She said with a small chuckle. "_My responsibility. Also you could get in serous trouble for something like that" _

"Yeah I know but still" I said tiredly into the speaker.

"_Just leave it alone nothing's going to change now" _I heard a snort of laughter._ "It's not my first time being here either."_

"What do ya mean" I asked scrunching my brows at the Walkie-Talkie.

"_Well when I was nine I was walking down the street and I was suppose to take a pie to my grandma but" _She stopped to laugh_. " But a seen a cop trying to get a poor puppy into his car. It didn't want to do and he was shaking the poor then." _I could see her grinning. _" I went right up to him and threw the pie right into his face. He was pissed." _She said laughing hard. 

Everyone was stunned but were laughing their asses off.

"Classic" I said into the walkie-talkie.

"_got to go Ill be home in the morning so no need to come pick me up bye!" _ Nala said hurriedly turning off the walkie-talkie. I sighed. Now what?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO 

Nala Pov

I was walking in the cold crisp November morning air. And it sucked. I was freezing and it was three in the morning. They decided it would be okay for me to leave early. I thought of how I could call Soda or Darry to come pick me up but the both have to work. 

Then out of nowhere I a song me and my brother had made together came to me. Before I could stop it the words rolled off my tongue:

"You don't know how you met me,

You don't know why,

You cant turn around and say good-bye" I felt tears try and come out but I forced them back in and I continued my song 

"Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me" I took in a deep breath as a car drove by me and splashed me. I decided to try and hurry home before something happened. Before I knew it I was curled up in a blanket on the couch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that day Nala pov……

_I stared into a empty beer can. I was leaning on my bed sitting Indian style. I sighed as I looked into the emptiness. I look around only to see beer cans scattered all over the room. Soda somehow appeared in front of me._

"Soda…" I trailed off looking onto his joyful brown eyes. They make me feel so happy but make me sad. I looked down at my empty can

"_I miss them" I murmured not knowing if he heard.  
_

"_I know" He said kneeling down._

_  
"It hurts. Please make it stop Soda" I begged him in a soft tone I barely could hear. He picked my head up so and looked me in the eyes. He smiled. He leaned forward pressing his soft gentle lips against mine. A warm feeling flooded my body as his tongue entered my mouth._

Something brushed up against my face. I tried to brush it away but it still was there.

I opened my eyes groggily. Damn just a dream. I thought as I faced the couch. The poking still on my cheek.

"Stoooop" I said overly whinny. I didn't care I felt horrible and they ruined a awesome dream. The poking just increased.

"Damn it I was having a good dream and you woke me up!" I said angrily as I sat up to look at my poker.

I redden as I looked at Soda. Steve, Two-Bit and, Pony were trying hard not to break out laughing. I almost scowled. But I had to hold back

"Why are you here so damn early. _For some reason I like damn today _I though stupidly. Soda cracked me a grin. 

"Its two O'clock Sissy" Soda said very close to laughing.

"Why are you here any way's? Why didn't you knock? I'm not a morning person" I said flustered. My head hurt.

"To see ya. We did and its afternoon" Steve answered for him. I smiled. 

"What ever." I said

"What was your dream about? You where a blushing ya know" Soda said. I turned red. _He leaned forward pressing his soft gentle lips against mine. A warm feeling flooded my body as his tongue entered my mouth.  
_

He smiled. I grabbed my pillow and wailed it down on his head hard as I jumped to my feet. He broke out laughing along with the other. Damn. I swung the pillow hard on his head again then throw it at smart-ass Steve.

The room started to spin so I sat down on the couch as I watch Two-Bit, Steve and Soda break into a full wrestling mach on my living room floor. I seemed to keep my eye on Soda. Damn I'm a pervert. I laughed to myself. My head was throbbing now that they where making all that noise.

I hadn't even notice till his hand was on my forehead. Pony had sat next to me. 

"Ya got a fever Nala" Pony said worried.

"I'm fine" I said. Soda and the others stopped wresting and were looking at me.

"Now that you mention that she does look a little pale…" Two-Bit pointed out. Uhggg here it goes.

"I'm fine" I said standing up and went to the kitchen. Yeah milk and beer. What a great choice. I shut the door and walked away. I heard someone open the fridge door. I looked to see Steve holding a glass of milk towards me. I cocked a eye brow.

"What?" I questioned

"Drink it" He said bluntly and smirking. I shook my head 

"If your sick and drink milk you hurl." Pony pointed out. Good job Pony. I thought wearily.

"I know so if she can hold it down we can believe her." Steve said. I laughed and took the glass of milk. I chugged it and set the glass on the table. Almost immediately I regretted doing it. _Bad idea _I thought as I ran to the bathroom.

I let my stomic empty itself into the toilet. My head ached and my stomic hurt. Once again my stomic turned and emptied my stomic into the toilet again. I laughed as I seen Steve's shocked face. At one point they had came to the bathroom door.

"Ya'll want to know something?" I questioned.

"What?" Steve asked a little nervous.

"Milks don't taste as good coming up as it does going down" I said cracking a smirk at them with a laugh. They all busted into laughter to. I felt like shit. God my head hurts. Soda must of noticed because he pulled me up by my forearm.

But my legs refused to work so I had to lead on the wall. I laughed. I think I was close to hysterics. I always get this way when I'm sick. Kind of out of it. Soda swiped me of the ground and cradled me like a baby.

"Christ Soda not so damn fast" I gripped at him. I was kinda bitchy. I heard him laugh. 

"your not going to be laughing when she hurls on ya" Steve warned. I laughed.

"And who's fault is that?" I asked with my eyes closed. Soda laid me down on my bed as I reopened my mind. 

"Don't ya'll got work?" I asked stupidly.

"No me and Steve got work off today" Soda said with a smile. 

"Ya don't have to stay here and watch over me I can handle myself." I said with a grin and one eye open.

"We don't mind you would do the same for us" Pony pointed out.

"its you all choice" I said closing my eyes as Soda wraps a blanket around me. I let the sleep over come my body. Boy did it feel good.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_  
_Soda pov as Nala sleeps.

Two-Bit left to do… I'm not really sure what and Steve went to walk with Ponyboy to the store to get some stuff for Sissy. I watch her steady breathing. She was so beautiful yet so….perfect I guess you could say. She seemed peaceful. 

A warm feeling over came me. I feel like I did with Sandy except, well this is more…meaningful? I'm not sure of the words. I hope my feelings don't come out. I don't want to hurt Sissy or are relation ship. I sighed sitting back. In the chair I had brought in.

I stared at the ceiling. Soon enough I had to tell. But how? Again I'm not sure. I know now that I love her. Not sister brother kind of love but… Wife and husband love. 

"Soda…" Nala/Sissy's voice said softly. I looked down to her to see her still in a peaceful sleep. I smiled. Maybe, Just maybe she loved me too. I'll find out sooner or later. Hopefully it wont hurt our relation ship now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nala/Sissy pov

I stared at the green soup in front of me. It was suppose to be chicken noodle but it didn't look it.

"And you want me to eat it?" I said cocking a eyebrow. Soda nodded. Pony across the room was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing that second. I shrugged. I brought the bowl to my mouth and took a gulp. It was pretty good. 

"Not bad" I said smiling at him. _He leaned forward pressing his soft gentle lips against mine. _Damn it thatdream keeps hunting me. I brought the bowl back up to my mouth to hide that I was blushing. I looked at the clock. Is was past five pm.

"You guys need to go home I'll be fine and call if I need anything 'k?" I said "And I will not take no for a answer" I added with a smirk. Soda nodded before smiling. 

"Bye then Sissy I'll check on ya tomorrow" Soda said. Pony smiled and waved as he walked out the door. I rested on my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes hoping my dream will continue where it left off as sleep consumed my thoughts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

I know not as long as my others. I decided to make something interesting happen between Nala and Soda because I'm cool like that but I mostly did it for Soda'sGall11018 other then that we know it was going to happened soon enough but I was going to wait longer. Ha I hope you like it please comment thanks for reading! And I have a new story called Deaths grip: a Blade's touch please check it out. Its two years after Nala moved there but she not introduced yet. I don't know if I will continue it till I'm done with this. And this will be like twenty or so chapters.


	13. Pony's advice

-1Disclaimer: Outsiders and songs not mine Nala and othersmine

Nala pov

I woke up in a happy state. I looked at the clock to find it to be only seven in the morning. I didn't blame myself for being up so damn early. I was sleeping all day yesterday. Simmy lifted his head a me and let his tongue flop out of his mouth. I let out a soft laughed.

I sighed sitting on the frame counter in the kitchen now. I started thinking about my feelings for Soda. Who would my feelings hurt? What did they mean? Why was I having these feelings? When would I let Soda in? Where would I give in? I sighed again. Guess I was thinking mare in English then I thought. I laughed out loud.

I jumped down off the counter and grabbed the pancake mix from the cupboard. I dumped the mix in a bowl and got every thing ready. I poured the batter into the frying pan and listened to the hot butter pop with contact to the batter.

Then my brothers song came to mind. I smiled and once again the word came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

" You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin' 

Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me

I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear  
Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care  
You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared  
I'm singin'"

I kept sing as I made the pancakes and dropped them onto a plate and poured more in the frying pan while singing.

Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
You're better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go astray and  
We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay 

You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why  
You can't turn around and say goodbye  
All you know is when I'm with you  
I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singin' 

Follow me everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you  
Want to leave I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me"

I smiled as I sat down at the table and wolfed down the pancakes. When I was done I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I thought for a minute. I hat to go to school today right? Was it Wednesday? No Sunday. No it defiantly was Friday. I think. I shrugged my shoulders. Guess I'll just have to run down there and find out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I sat in a low tree branch as I decided it was a good time to sing just because.

"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry 

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always." 

I swung my happily to the beat. I sat and watched people walk by the school. I had found out today was Saturday. Wee fun. There was nothing to do. I mean nothing. I started once again to think about Soda. God no matter how I tried his handsome face came floating in my mind.

Then I guess it was just my luck cause Ponyboy came walking cross the sidewalk. He must not have been able to sleep. I remember him telling me that. We talked a lot. He knew almost everything about me. Almost. I jumped down off of the tree

"hey Pony come here!" I yelled at him. I must have scared him cause he jumped at my voice. I laughed softly as he ran over to me.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked already knowing the answer 

"Yeah" He said getting a cigarette out and lighting it.

"Can I get your advice on something?" I asked happily. He gave me a strange look. And nodded as he took a drag. 

"You cant tell no one and I mean no one." I said sternly.

"Yeah I wont tell no one" Pony agreed getting a little antsy.

"I think I like some one more then I should and I don't know if I should tell him or just ignore the feeling, What should I do?" I asked. He looked at me surprised.

"Who ya like I need to know to help with the answer." He said still surprised. Oh man I hope he don't flip. I leaned against the tree.

"You wont laugh will ya?" I asked sadly.

"Never" Pony said with a smile.

"And you wont tell him or anyone?" I said cocking a eyebrow.

"I wont I wont so spill it who is it." He said looking at me with complete interest. I know I can talk to him and trust him. But is it the same when it includes Sodapop? I looked into his gray green eyes and looked at the ground and kicked the dirt. I could feel him drilling holes in me.

"Sodapop" I mumbled. I looked over to see Pony smiling. I know I was blushing cause I felt my face heat.

"What?!?!" I asked. He just grinned. I could see something in his eyes. 

"Do ya think he likes me to?" I asked looking at the ground. 

"I have never seen you act like this." Pony said with a laugh.

"What should I do?" I asked looking at him.

"Don't know just follow ya heart and not ya head" He said looking at the Sky. I looked up to. Oh how I wish my old friends where here. Those two could give me advice to. I smiled.

"Lets go to your house and chill" I said walking towards his house. "And remember you promised not to tell anyone" I said sternly.

"I wont" He said happily.

"I'll race you" I said making a dash to his house him right behind me.

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Pony pov his house.

Me and Nala were watching t.v. I sat on the couch and Nala sat on the floor with her back leaning on the couch. I smiled remembering what Nala told me. I smiled as I remembered last night with Soda.

_Laying under the covers Soda next to me. He put his arm around me.  
_

"_Pony could I tell ya something without ya telling every body?" He asked sleepily. I nodded._

"_Ya can tell me anything Soda you know that." I said tiredly. It was close to three in the morning. He laughed._

"_Yeah I know Pone" He replied "I think I may have found true love" He said happily. This surprised me he hasn't talked about love since Sandy._

"_Who?" I asked interested and full awake now. He chuckled._

_  
"Promise not to laugh" He said happily. _

"_Yeah yeah I promise now who?" I asked overly hyper. _

"_I think I love ….. Nala" He said a little quieter. I was shocked. _

"_You never know till you say something" O said. It surprised both of us. I meant to say something else but….that worked to._

_  
"I guess your right Pone" Soda said drifting into sleep and I soon followed._

The rest of the day went by the same as all others. I wonder when there going to say something. Or maybe I have to give them a push. I wonder.


	14. Soda's confussion

-1Hey! Sorry people who wanted Nala to break the news but she lost. SODA WILL BREAK THE NEWS! YEAH!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.

Nala pov…

_God how did Pony talk me into this?_ I though to myself as I breathed heavily. My legs were pumping faster and faster. Sure I love to run but this track practice is brutal. The 'coach' wanted to see how long I could run and how fast.

I've been running for the whole practiced. I was getting tiered after the twenty minutes. I was slowing down who wouldn't? But I kept the same speed, Not even my full speed, At the same pace till ten minutes ago. My lungs burned and my stomic ached. 

I heard a whistle blow and coach yelled me over. He clamped his hand down on my shoulder. _Damn him _I thought sourly _I bet he never ran this track. _ I knew I was right. He was plumb and big. He always had a hat on to hide his baldness just like my dad hides his going-bald head.

"You are a great runner, you may take a short five minute break then walk around the track the next five" He said. Ill I could do was nod. I cant believe I actually let Pony talk me into it. It will be fun he said. I laughed as I dropped to the ground on the cold grass and laid on my back.

I familiar face popped over mine. I smiled wearily at Pony.

"I…cant…believe…I…let you…talk me…into….this" I said out of breath as I breathed heavily. He just laughed. 

"You are pretty good" He said plopping down next to me. "But not as good as me" He said with a sly smile.

"Hey!" I said pretended I was Offended. I wasn't feeling so good. My stomic hurt a lot and I had a head ach.

"I'm gonna head home Pony, I wont be around for awhile 'k?" I said hopping up from he ground. 

"Why?" He asked worriedly. I grinned.

"Cause I got stuff I need to do" I said walking away.

"What about track?" He yelled after me.

"Tell 'em I got sick and went home, cause I really don't feel to go after running so much" I and waving with my hand. 

Two days later Soda pov…….

"Lets go see her Pony" I said trying to get Pony to come with me. He sighed.

"I told you Soda I cant I have homework" Pony said sadly.

"Well Steve cant go cause he has work and Two-Bit is out blonde hunting" I whined.

"You know well enough Darry will skin me alive if I don't get my homework done" He said bored out of his mind. "Go by yourself" He added.

"Fine, Bye" I said walking out the door.

When I got to the house I heard soft music playing. A beetles song. I opened the door when nobody answered when I knocked. It was _clean_ in her house other then clothes here and there. That was rare. Sissy walked past me with laundry basket with dirty clothes in it. She plucked a shirt of the couch.

"Hey Nala!" I said happily. She looked at me. She gave off a fake smile. Her eyes were filled with pain and fear. Something I've never seen her look like. She seemed so fragile. 

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at the ground.

"No" She said walking into the hallway towards the laundry room. I followed. 

"Why not?" I asked worriedly. She piled the clothes in the washer and turned it on. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"I got cancer" She said with no emotions. Nala must have noticed the look on my face.

"Its not something to-" I cut her off.

"It is a big deal Nala! You cant act like its not!" I said sadly. She gave me a stern stare

"That's not what I was going to say Soda" She said pushing past me to get to the living room.

"What were you going to say?" I asked feeling guilty. 

"That is isn't something new" She said sitting down on the couch. She let out a sigh. I just noticed it then. I have never heard her sigh before. Never.

"What do you mean its nothing new?" I asked quietly. She looked at me with said eyes.

"I had cancer when I was six and nine." She looked at the ground. "It went away when I was nine so they said it wouldn't ever come back." She added looking at the ground. I sat next to her still stunned and draped my arm around her shoulders.

"They lied" She said in a small voice. "They lied to me over and over again" She said still looking at the ground.

"Nala….I need to tell you something…" I said sadly.

"Your going to leave me like everyone does after they figure it out aren't you?" She asked bitterly. I looked at her stunned even though she can see because her hair was in the way of her eyes. I put my hand on her chin and picked her head up so she was looking at me.

"I'd never leave you Nala….I love you, your more then a friend to me" I said looking into her eyes as I seen a flicker of happiness. 

"I love you to Sodapop….but I don't want to drag you down with me like I did with my family" Nala said with guilt filled eyes.

"You wont, And even if you did I'd never leave your side. Never" I said with a smile. She grinned backed.

"Really?" She asked looking at the ground again. I lifted her head again but this time I leaned in. Are lips touched. Her soft lips against mine. The moment that was just mere seconds seemed like and eternity. I was glad. I finally found someone to love.


	15. Socs Suck

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders

Nala pov

Sitting on the Curtis's old worn out couch with Pony. Soda told him the news about the cancer. He didn't flip out but…. He did kinda go into a shocked state. He just seems to be staring at the t.v.

"Sorry I-its my fault isn't it?" Pony asked quietly. I was stunned.

"No, Pony how in the world could YOU give ME cancer? There's no way. Also I had it when I was younger." I pointed out looking into his green-gray eyes that were staring straight at me. We knew a lot about each other. We told each other anything we could think of when we we're alone. It will get started by one of us asking a question and they just seem to go back and forth till someone comes along.

I gave him a lop sided grin.

"Cheese wiz" I said out of no where. 

"What?" He said giving me a confused look.

"I just got a craving for cheese wiz" I said looking at him. We both erupted into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Darry asked as he walked in with a brown grocery bag filled to the top.

"nothing much" I said hopping off the couch as Soda came past me to Darry. He gave a look to Pony and then the same stern look to me. We understood perfectly.

"Hey Pony lets go for a walk, I'm bored." I said…well bored like. He nodded and we walked off into the setting sun. We wont go far…Maybe to my house. Anyways Simmy fallowed us to. He'll keep us safe from trouble. 

I heard a small rumble. We where halfway to my house. I look out from the corner of my eye to see a baby blue mustang. Shit.

"Pony we got to run NOW" I said. He nodded. He must have noticed to. 

"Lets go" I said grabbing hold of his sleeve and making a mad dash for it. My muscles wanted to kill me. That track practiced was murder. I turned into a ally where the car couldn't fit. I looked around. I fire escape was attached to a building to are left. I pushed Pony to it. He gave me a confused look.

"Clime!" I hissed at him. He noticed my angry tone because he turned to clime up the ladder. 

"Hurry!" I said looking to see if the mustang was here yet. No sign of 'em, yet. I heard the rumble when the I was half way up the ladder. I climbed faster when I got to a loose bar. A smile crept onto my face. I claimed over it and kicked at it. I seen the socs appear underneath the latter.

One of them began to clime. 

"Look out below" I yelled as I kicked the loose bar on the right. I heard a creaking noise and watched that half of the latter fall to the ground as the socs ran out of the way. The soc that was on the latter was swearing a rainbow full of color.

When I got on top of the building Pony was laughing so hard he was on the ground.

"Come on Pony we can underestimate them" I said pulling Pony to his feet. We walked to the other side of the roof. Are luck. No latter. I ran to the back. I smiled. There was no ladder but…..there was a dumpster full of Styrofoam. Now what was the deal with that. Oh yeah this was that packing company right?

"Pony come here" I said. He obediently came over.

"Jump" I said. He looked at me. 

"We'll do it together. Come on" I said grabbing a hold of him and jumping giving him no time to react. We landed into the dumpster no problem. It actually was really fun. But we still had to hurry. I pulled Pony out of the dumpster. 

"Come on Pony we don't have time for this" I said struggling to get the hysterical laughing boy away from here before the socs noticed. 

"Please Ponyboy knock it off we _have _to hurry" I said as he finally made it out of the dumpster. He stopped laughing and nodded.

"I didn't think we we're going to live through that" He pointed out as we began top walk behind the buildings and into the woods. We exchanged glances and cracked up laughing. You would have to if you just jumped from a two story building into a dumpster below.

As we walked into the Curtis house I noticed that Steve and Two-bit were there to. That was good now everyone knew. Hopefully. They all looked towards the door when it opened. I stared back at them. They gave me strange looks. 

"What? Do I got something on me or am I that ugly?" I questioned with a grin.

"Defiantly that ugly" Two-Bit said with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess I'll live with that fact" I said with my left eye closed as I plopped down on the couch in-between to Two-Bit and Steve.

"How can you be so damn happy after finding out…" Steve trailed off. I laughed and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm not about to give up because of cancer. I'm still the same person no different, and I'll never be different " I said with a smile but still stern.

"Aw that's to bad your to much of a smart ass" Two-bit pointed out and busted out in laughter along with me.

Well I guess nothings going to change here. Well at least it wont change till Soda tells them about us…… 

**Sorry its short. I thought people missed my story updates. And sorry for it being so long from the last time I updated. And if you have the time check out my other story for the outsiders Lifes fight: Pony's choice. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Thanks for the whipped cream and cake

-1DISCLAIMER; I do nor own the outsiders but I do own everything other then the outsiders in this story

Thanksgiving Nala pov.  


I couldn't sleep. I love every holiday and when the Curtis's said they didn't do anything big, I freaked. We all said we'd bring two things each.

Soda was in charge of the Potato's. Both kinds Sweat and normal. Then he had the gravy. Pony had the biscuits and corn. Pretty easy thing to do. Two-bit said his food was going to be a surprise. I really want to find out what it is. It bugs me when I don't know. UHGGGGGG. Steve is going to bring the vegetables with dip. Darry just got the turkey because that was the hardest part.

I told them that mine also was going to be a surprise. I told them I'd take care of all the desserts. I already cooked my green bean casserole. I know it doesn't sound to good but it is. My dad sent me deer meat. I love that stuff. I cook it slow so its juicy and tender. He always sends me deer meat on the holidays cause he cant always come home and he knows I love the stuff.

I was working on a pumpkin cake. It was the third one I was making. I already cooked five pumpkin pies. All home made even the boiling of the pumpkin skin. I placed whipped cream over the top of the pies in a swirl like pattern all around the edges. 

I already but the base frosting on all the cake. Two chocolate frosting and one vanilla. I was now decorating one of the chocolate one. Oh yeah did I mention its three o'clock in the morning? I couldn't sleep. Also I was cooking three dozen cookies. I told you, I love the holidays.

Soon I had the three cakes done. I placed two in the fridge. One chocolate and the other one was vanilla. I left one chocolate cake out because I was going to keep that one here just in case my dad came and the frosting hadn't set yet. All the cakes looked almost identical. I had made little turkeys at the bottom of each cake. Then I put leaves all over the sides of the cakes. On top of each cake I put something different though.

On the first cake there's a pilgrim hat. One the second cake there's and pie on it. Then on the third cake there was a turkey. Yeah I know not very……imaginative. I don't care. I left to take my shower.

Soda Pov……   


Me, Two-Bit and Pony decided to go get Nala for thanksgiving dinner. Everybody already showed up. I didn't knock this time because she told us we didn't have to knock anymore. As soon as we entered I smelt the sweat sent of pumpkin…everything. I walked into the kitchen. It was clean except a few dirty dishes. 

Two-Bit was hovering over a cake. I cake I believe was store bought. Well it looked it. There was no sign of Sissy. I wonder why. 

Nala pov.  


I hopped out of the shower and pulled on a old t-shirt and a fleece sweat shirt. It was white and my father got it for me last Christmas. I pulled on a pair of clean tan jeans that were in the best condition that I could ever find in my house. They were worn out but had no holes. 

I put on my socks and put my towel on my shoulders to keep my sweat shirt dry as my hair draped over the towel. I smiled when I heard the door open and close. Then I almost panicked Two-Bit plus cake equals a big no-no.

" If I find a drool puddle on the cake I'm going to do something to yer cake." I said from the door way. Two-Bit looked at me with dancing eyes.

"Oh man, no fair you bought your food" He complained.

"I didn't buy anything except the ingredients" I said angrily. They all looked surprised.

"What ya think I'm lying?" I asked upset.

"Naw we aren't saying that Sissy" Soda said while walking over to me. I refused to talk because I knew whet he'd do if I didn't. As I predicted Soda picked up my head so I was looking him right in the eyes, like he always does before he moves in for the kill.

He gave me a smile and brushed his soft lips against mine.

"Eww get a room" Two-Bit joked. If ya haven't noticed it had been a couple of weeks since me and Soda confessed to each other. I explained to everyone it would be a while till the cancer became a problem. How everybody found out was…well interesting.

_Soda held be on his lap as we all sat in the Curtis's living room. I was bored. Soda had is arms wrapped around me protectively. He always held me like this since he told me he loved me. Which was only three days ago. Darry was sitting in his chair and Pony was watching t.v with Two-bit and Steve on the floor.  
_

_Soda tapped on my head. When I looked up I found myself caught in a tender kiss. No one seemed fazed. They must have seen it coming. They all just smirked.  
_

"_Finally" Steve muttered as he turned back to the t.v.  
_

Once he pulled away I felt lonely.

_  
"_Well lets get going" I said putting the cake in the fridge and pulled out the other two and wet them on the counter. Then I pulled out three of the pies along with the whipped cream.

"Gosh, did you buy the whole store out?" Two-Bit joked.

"Maybe" I said pulling out the green-bean casserole and dear meat. Yum this feast was going to be fun. 

Curtis house dinner time! 

"Come on lets eat." Darry said as all the food was on the table. Two-Bit brought hotdogs and beans. Yum Two-Bit. Yum.

Soda somehow got the marshmallow one the sweat potato's purple and the regular potato's orange. Don't ask me how but he got the gravy blue. I didn't mind. Every thing else was normal maybe a little burnt but it was okay.

We ate joking around. We decided to have some pie.

"Sissy, would you like some whipped cream?" Soda asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that wou-AH!" I started as he squirt whipped cream all over my face and I fell out of my chair. We all broke out laughing. Oh I was going to get him back. Soda helped me up. After that he gave me a apologetic kiss on the cheek. He always gave me butterflies. It was so nice to have someone care for you like he did.

I have been plotting my revenge ever since. I was helping Darry put away the food as he cleaned the dish's. I was getting ready to but away the vanilla cake. Believe it or not we only finished of the chocolate one. I smiled evilly. I had the perfect plan. 

I walked over to Soda with the cake in one hand. I tapped him on his shoulder as he was talking to Steve.

"Soda" I said.

_Squish _

"Whoops my hand must have slipped." I said trying to keep a straight face but it was hard when everybody, including Darry, was laughing. I broke in when Soda did.

"Here let me help you clean up yer face" I stated to him as I pulled his collar of his shirt towards me. I lent in and _licked_ his cheek. This just made everyone watching erupt in laughter again. Soda was stunned.

"I guess I got a dog" Soda joked.

"Mmm I guess ya do" I said licking his face again. I laughed. He didn't expect for me to do it again.

"Come on sugar lips, let get yer pretty face cleaned up" I said leading him to the bathroom.

This was one of the funest thanks giving anybody could have. Just chilling with you friends and having fun. For the rest of the night we just played poker and joked around. I decided to stay the night there. Simmy was nowhere to be seen. But then again he likes to wander around a lot. He always comes home. He just a lone dog.

But when I was thinking this I didn't know what really happened. Something I will always blame myself for.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I cant wait for tomorrow! Happy thanksgiving! Please rate and comment.  
**

**P.S if you like my story you should put it on your story alert and leave a comment wink wink **


	17. The choker collar

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders

Nala pov December 2

I was laying in my bed all snug and warm when Soda, Two-Bit and Steve decided to drop in.

"Hey, look who's sleeping still" Soda joked.

"Come on get up" Steve said. I groaned. I wasn't going to give up my bed that easily. Soda laughed with Two-bit. Soda shook me.

"Stop, its to early" I complained. 

"You call one in the afternoon early?" Two-Bit questioned.

"Yes, come back at four" I said putting the pillow over my face. Then Someone ripped the blankets off of me. I still didn't move. I felt someone but their hands around my ankles. Then before I knew it I was on the floor. I still had the pillow in my hand. I laid on the floor till Soda picked me up of the ground.

I groaned as he let go of me. I gave him the evil eye.

"This better be good" I mumbled as I dug in a pile of clothes near my closet. I pulled out a clean electric blue shirt and a tan pair of pants. I took off my shirt and pulled on my blue shirt. Then I did the same with my pants and quickly brushed through my hair. 

" 'k lets go" I said turning towards them. Soda was smirking while Two-Bit and Steve had shocked faces on.

"What? I know ya'll seen it before so don't act like its all of a surprise, hell Pony took it better then you guys" I said walking past them. I heard Steve gasp and Two-Bit laugh.

Soon we were walking down the street. It was a cold, crisp day. The cold air felt great but it had yet to snow. But I was still very worried. I hadn't seen Simmy for over a week and its strange.

'Where are we going?" I asked completely bored. 

"it's a surprise" Soda said with a you-have-to-guess tone.

"We're going to the dingo aren't we?" I questioned already knowing the answer. Soda stared at me with a that-was-no-fun face. I laughed. I didn't mind going to the dingo I barely ever want there. 

At the Dingo OoOooO

We all slipped into a both in the back. I looked around it was pretty busy for only being one thirty. Then I remembered. I forgot my money. Soda must have noticed.

"I'll pay for it all, its on me" He said with a gin.

"Aw I guess it's a double date, Me and Soda together and Steve and Two-Bit!" I said with fake excitement. Two-Bit slung his arm around Steve as Soda did the same thing except the arm when around me. Steve gave Two-Bit a dirty look and shoved him away with a grunt and glares at me. 

I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You got a smile like Soda's, When people see it they cant help but smile back" Steve said slouching in the seat as the waitress came up. She had brown hair and a short skirt on. Very short.

"What would you guys like?" She said smiling sweetly at a Two-Bit, Steve and at Soda. But she gave a brighter smile at Soda then anyone else. She gave a dirty look to me. I just smiled sweetly but inside I wanted to kill her. I hate girls like her. That's why I usually choose guy friends instead of girl friends.

"We'll have four large burgers and fries" Soda said.

"What will ya'll like to drink." She asked.

"I want a beer" Two-Bit said winking at her.

"I'll have a coke" Steve answered. 

"Me too" Soda piped up.

"Ice tea if ya don't mind" I said happily. She gave me another dirty look before she left.

"She's going to spit in my drink" I said to no one. "I'd say shed honk a lugi(I don't know how to spell it so live with it) but she's probley to preppy to know how to do it" I said with a sly smile getting a sly smile back from Steve and Two-Bit.

After that we joked around till the food came. I checked my drink for spit. None. My burger and then my fries. I was good. After that I put ketchup on my fries and burger and ate it faster then Two-Bit. 

After I had my last fry I finished off my Ice tea. Soda smiled.

"Geez you got a stomic like Two-Bit" Soda joked.

"I don't know about that, I think I can stomic more" I said with a grin and a pat on the stomic. They all laughed. When they finished their food we paid and left to the Curtis house!

I was sitting on the couch messing with the guys.

"I'm boooorrrrrrred" I complained like I repeated every five minutes since we got home. Its funny seeing how they got a little agitated ever time I said it.

"I got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back" I said plainly and walked off to the bathroom. When I came back Steve was missing. I shrugged it off and Plopped back down on the couch to complain again.

"I'm boooorrrrrrred" I said whinny and I smirked at Soda who was sitting in Darry's chair. I sighed as when five minutes past I began to say it on time 

"I'm bo-arrg" I was cut off as arms wrapped round me. Of course it was Steve.

"Arg? You sound like a pirate" Two-Bit joked from the ground. 

"Ha-ha go walk the damn plank mate-ie" I said jokingly harsh.

"Hey Soda here ya go she's to big for me" Steve said throwing me into Soda's lap. Soda quickly wrapped his arms tight around me so I couldn't escape. I struggled then finally gave up then the idea hit me.

"I'm boooorrrrrred" I whined again as soon as I was done saying that Soda was tickling me. 

"S-STOP! N-NOW-W" S-S-SOD-DA!" I yelled at him but he ignored the fact that I was begging him. Two-Bit and Steve where laughing at me. Damn them. They were no help.

"P-PLEEAS-SE S-SODA!" I begged. He stopped and turned me around. He looked into my eye's and I looked into his. He pressed his soft luscious lips on mine and we went into a tender loving kiss. When we broke away Soda looked into my eyes again.

"I better be getting home" I said trying to get free of Sodas grip.

"I have things that I have to do, come by later 'k?" I said. He finally let got. I gave him a tender kiss goodbye and left.

Soda pov six pm  


I walked up the side walk that leads to Nala's house as I did I remembered what I was going to do like I have been doing for the past week.

I would walk into the house and yell to Nala 'where are you?' and she'd yell back 'in the shower sweet cheeks want to join?' she'd yell from the bathroom. I'd smirk and holler back 'Naw I don't want to be scared for life!' And I'd hear her say 'HA' really loud. Then I would wait on the couch till she came out and then we'd do something together like go to the movies with Pony or the drag races.

I opened the door only to see something I didn't expect. Nala was sitting on the couch hugging her knees and her head on top of them but her face completely hidden.

"Nala you okay?" I asked almost immediately rushing over to her. She didn't answer. I looked at her and noticed a slip of paper in her hand. I pulled it out of her hand easily when I took it a choke collar fell from her hand but caught on one of her fingers. I opened the note and scowled at what it said.

_Revenge is a bitch greaser. _

_HA HA HA_

"They killed Simmy" Nala said with a emotionless voice.

"First MoMo passes away three days after I moved here and now Simmy got killed." She said not moving from her place.

"MoMo?" I said not remembering the name.

"My pet rat" Then it hit me. I remember her. I don't even remember her acting upset over it.

No one talked for awhile. I didn't know what to say.

"Soda?" Sissy asked in a small voice. 

"Yeah" I said softly.

Nala pov

"Y-you mind helping me to the bathroom?" I said. I was still shaken up after finding that note and Simmy's bloody and hair covered collar. I felt sick. Because of my actions Simmy died. It was all my fault. 

"Yeah no problem Sissy" I said holding onto his right bicep and stood up a little wobbly. Soda steadied me by holding my shoulder with his left hand.

"Thanks" I said as I started to walk with him right by me. 

"Can….Can you grab my rob and stuff from my room? Please?" I said slowly not wanting Soda to do to much for me. I didn't want to bug him.

"Yeah sure" He said walking off to my room once I was in the bathroom. I started up the bath with really hot water. I always took how baths when I was upset or just need to think. Their was a knock on the door before Soda slipped in.

"Here ya go" He said handing me my blue robe with my socs and underwear. I took it and set it down on the counter. He went to leave but I grabbed his arm. He turned around and looked at me worriedly.

"Please……Don't leave Soda….Please" I said looking away not wanting him to leave. I didn't want anyone to leave right now.

"Okay, Sissy I'll stay." Soda said as he turned back around giving me my privacy. I smiled lightly as I quickly got undressed and got in the tub quickly and pulled the shower curtain shut.

"You wont be scarred for life now" I joked quietly. I could almost see Soda smile. I don't know how long I was in the bath but when I decided to get out I pulled the drain and grabbed my towel. I stepped out quickly and got dressed. Soda knew by the Sound of the drain that I was getting out. I wrapped the robe around myself and pulled on my socks.

"'k I'm done." I said Soda whirled around and smiled at me. A sad soft smile. 

"You should get some rest" He stated. I nodded in agreement. I laid down on top of the blankets as Soda laid on the opposite side. Soda knew I still was upset and he pulled me to him. I accepted this and eagerly snuggled up against his chest. His strong arms were wrapped around me tightly.

"Soda?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered

"You wont leave me right?" I said emotionless. "Like my family did right"

"I would never ever leave you" He said holding me closer.

"Promise?" I asked on the verge of tears and I know he could her how my voice was wavering. 

"I promise I'll never ever leave you .Ever" He stated firmly.

"I'm glad Soda, I cant lose anyone else…..I-I wont be able to handle it. I need you. I love you Soda. I love you so much. You're my life, I'd die without you" I said now tears falling freely fro my eyes.

"Nala Zappa will you marry me?" Soda asked a little scared sounding. 

"Sodapop Curtis how dare you think I'd have it any other way? Of coarse I'll marry you." I said. I laughed.

"I'd think that you of all people would have done some kind of wacky proposal like writing it in food coloring in my eggs and pancakes. " I said we both laughed out at that. Soon after sleep over come the both of this and we fell asleep. It felt good to have someone there at my side. 

**Ok people I'm sorry it took awhile. I got some bad news. My INTERNET IS GETTING SHUT OF BECAUSE WE ARE TO POOR TO PAY THE BILL SO I'LL HAVE TO USE THE SCHOOL COMPUTERS TO UPDATE MY STORIES SO IT MAY NOT BE AS OFTEN BUT TILL IT GETS SHUT OFF I'LL TRY AND FINISH THIS STORY BECAUSE IT WILL COME TO A END VERY SOON. THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS TO DO WITH CHRISTMAS. REVIEWS OF ALL KIND ARE WELCOME! THANKS FOR READING**


	18. Santa is real!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders so live with it

Nala pov

I stretched my arms in the air and looked at the clock. Already passed midnight, geez time passed fast. I had just finish wrapping all the Christmas presents I had for the gang. Every year my dad gives me over a two hundred dollars (a lot of money then, like two thousand today) on my friends and myself. I usually save it except using some to buy some new clothes.

All the gifts were store bought except one for each person. There are three days till Christmas but I've had these things for about a month. I love Christmas. Also me and Soda agreed we weren't going to tell anyone that we're engage till Christmas night. We wanted to top the perfect day with the perfect surprise.

I had gotten every body at least ten gifts each. I had sneaked around to figure out what shoe size's they had. I had gotten each a brand new pairs along with new shirts, pants and belts. I got them hats to. For Pony and Darry I got them a couple books. Well everyone else got some stuff they liked. There going to find out on Christmas. I hid the presents in the closet before walking out the door with my coat.

I took one last deep breath of cold, crisp air before walking into the Curtis house. I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw. There was a Christmas tree that had poorly hung garland that was falling off along with the lights. There where only five ornaments on the tree and the star was about to fall off. Beside the tree Darry was looking at it helplessly as Soda was wrestling with Steve on the ground and Two-Bit tangled in garland. Ponyboy was desperately trying to fix the lights on the tree.

"Need help?" I asked as the star crashed to floor but Ponyboy caught it just before it hit. He let out a sigh.

"Yes please" Darry said scratching his head. I laughed as I walked up to the tree.

"First off we have to take this stuff all off, you guys did it all wrong" I said picking off a ornament and set it gently on the coffee table. Soda hopped off Steve and started to help. Soon everybody was helping us un-do the tree.

When is was bare I smiled.

" 'k I need the garland" I said. Soda placed a gold on in my hand. I quickly wrapped it around the tree left to right, with no problem.

"Next one" I said with my hand outstretched. This time a silver one was places in my hand. I quickly wrapped that on right to left so they were crossing.

"Alright now the lights" I said as I got a big bundle of lights. "I'm going to need help for this" I said. Darry took the place on the opposite side of the tree. We worked as a team as I handed him the bundle we when down to the ground unraveling all the lights. Before we knew it all of the lights were done.

"There" I said happily. "Now the ornaments" I added. With that everybody helped putting all the ornaments on. I grinned when I seen the tree. It was beautiful with color and that Christmas magic you always hear about. But it was still missing something.

"The star" Pony answered for me. "Were missing the star" I tilted my head.

"Yep, Why don't ya put it on Pony?" I said still with my head tilted.

"I'm to short, I cant reach the top" He stated a little shy. I smirked my evil smirk. I quickly snuck over to Darry and whispered something into his ear. He grinned a rare grin and nodded. I snickered to myself.

"Hey Pony" Darry said walking up behind him.

"Yeah" He answered without looking back.

"Dar what do-ahh!" Pony started but was surprised with Darry picking him up by his waste.

" Here Pony, now your not as short" I said handing him the gold star. He took the star and carefully placed it on top of the tree before Darry gently dropped him to the floor.

After that we talked, I stayed for dinner and we played poker. In the middle of a poker game I was winning because I was cheating, I stole the trick from Soda, I got bored.

"Hey ya guys are going to set up cookies for ole saint nick?" I asked talking a bit out of a cookie that we were using as betting tools.

"Santa aint real" Pony said thumbing threw his cards before setting them down. "I'm out"

"Course he his" I said pulling a card from under the table.

"Don't cheat Sissy" Steve said sternly and I smirked.

"No he aint" Pony said sliding down in his chair.

"I'm not cheating, and if ya'll don't believe in Santa he wont bring ya gifts" I warned

"Yes you are cheating I just saw ya pull a card from under the table" Steve said with a half grin.

"Well last round I saw ya pull a card from yer sleeve and I let you slide" I said grinning at his surprised face but it disappeared a second later with a smirk. "Fine what ever" I said throwing a different card I didn't need onto the table.

"Fine then I believe in Santa happy?" Pony said with a rare grin. I smiled at him. Then I remembered something.

"Crap!" I said smacking myself in the head.

" What a invisible fly is biting ya or something?" Two-Bit joked.

"No I forgot to right Santa a Christmas list" I said hopping out of the chair. "Ya guys have paper?"

"Yeah" Soda said through his laughing. I smirked and went to the kitchen and quickly wrote down my Christmas list and stuck it in a envelope. I made a small hole in the corner and stuck thread through it. I swiftly hung it on the tree.

"There" I said looking at the clock to see that it was really late.

"I better be getting home, See ya" I said pulling my shoes on and ran out the door. Simmy's tags on his choker jingled on my neck.

I'll have more out tomorrow promise! I hope ya liked it...and Oh I have some good and bad news. The internet is going to stay on because my mom got addicted to it...bad news I still wont e be on as much because shes hogging it along with five other people...yeah! Not


	19. Dont tell!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders

Christmas eve very very late. Nala pov

I had the brown sack of gifts slung over my shoulder had I walked a constant beat to the Curtis house. I made sure they set out cookies and milk four hours ago when I left. Soda insisted on setting out chocolate milk because Santa was probley sick of plain ole milk. I chuckled softly to myself. Soda was like a five year old.

The night was still. The only noise heard was the constant crunching of snow under my feet and Simmy's tags jingling against the choker and each other. Every since Simmy died I wear his choker every day. I only take it off when I take a shower and sleep.

I looked into Pony and Sodas window. The lights were off and both were sleeping peacefully. I did the same for Darry's room and the living room. Nobody was in the living room. I quietly slipped in and walked over to the bright tree. I placed the presents for everybody under the tree. After I was done I looked at them under the tree. It was so beautiful.

I ate one of the chocolate chip cookies and only took a bite out of the other. I dumped some of the milk out in the sink cause I wasn't about to drink rotten chocolate milk. I quickly grabbed my brown sac and left the house and ran all the way to mine. It was going to be a great Christmas.

Christmas day same pov!

I looked at my small fiber Christmas tree. It was fake but just as good. I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I wonder what the did when the found all the presents. I could already hear Two-Bits smart remark _Looks like a fat guy broke in and ate all your cookies and all we got in return are presents! What a rip off. _I chuckled at my own stupidity as I bite into a strawberry swirl cookie.

I couldn't but help miss my family. I remember every Christmas before my mom died. At least before that I had MoMo and Simmy to be with on Christmas when my dad worked, but then again he did come down every holiday he can. But I still cant help bet wish Simmy was here. I twirled the Choker on my neck as I sighed. 

I was just thinking about past events in my life when arms wrapped around my wasted and a head rested on my shoulder. I didn't jump or scream, but it did scare the crap out of my. He knew because I heard a soft chuckle.

"Soda that's mean" I play whine as a turn around to met his dancing chocolate eyes. We didn't keep the gaze for long because Steve came up behind him and pushed him into me so we engaged into a kiss. I got pushed towards the counter and had to place my hands on it to keep steady. It was a long tender kiss that seemed to last forever. The way I wanted it to.

I smiled at him when we broke apart.

"A Merry Christmas to you too" I joked as I pushed him back a few steppes so I could stand up straight.

"Your right" Soda said with his eyes sparkling. I grinned.

"I always am, I'm right about what?" I said giving them a wider grin.

"Santa, He is real" Soda stated with his grin widening to. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We all know ya did it Sissy" Steve said leaning against the door frame with a smirk. He had a twinkle in his eyes. Something I had only seen a few times. I tilted my head the right side still with on my face.

"What are ya talking about?" I said as hair fell in my face. The both smiled.

"Ya should have seen Pony the s'morning he was jumping up and down and running all over place like his ass was on fire" Steve said shaking his head but I seen something flash in his eyes. The same thing I see flash in Soda, Darry and Pony when they talk about each other. A brothers love kind of thing.

" Thank you" Soda said before kissing me tenderly again.

"It was nothing" I mumble once we broke apart.

"What's family for?" I smiled "The reason ya proposed to me is because ya could be a spoiled" I joked. I heard a gasp come from Steve. Not a big one but a shallow one. I smacked myself in the head.

"Damn my morning stupidity" I scowl at myself. "Don't tell 'k Stevie?" I said with a weak smile. He had already got off the shock.

"We're going to tell everyone tonight" Soda added with a nod.

"Course I wont tell" He said with a grin. "Now lets get back to Soda's house so we open presents" He added.

"You guys can, but I have to wait a little longer 'k? Go without me all be there in a hour" I said with a light smile.

" 'k, but why?" Soda asked.

"Every Christmas I was till ten o'clock to see if my Pa will show up this year" I said with a grin then continued " Its kinda like a game to us, If he cant come he'll send me a present that will get here around ten" I said with a nod.

"That's kind of cool" Soda said with a giant grin. I smiled back.

"Here ya can take theses cookie and this cake with ya'll to yer house so you'll have something to do" I said handing each a box. Soda got the cake while Steve got the cookies.

"Yes Ma'am" Soda said with a fake solute before walking out the door with Steve.

Soon after they left I heard a knock on the door. I dashed to get it. I opened the door with a smiled. A young delivery man about twenty was standing at the door.

"Nala Zappa?" He asked in a lonely voice.

"Yes" I said.

"Please sign this" He said handing me a clip board. I took it and swiftly wrote my name down and handed him it back. After that he turns to go to a big moving truck. I walk swiftly to the kitchen to pull out a white box with a cake in it.

I walked outside with shoes on but no coat. I almost drop the cake when I see what the man pulled out of the truck.

I walked over to him and handed him the cake.

"Thank you, and Merry Christmas" I say with a smile. He takes the cake happily.

"You too" He says dully before leaving. I look back down at my new gift. I couldn't help but let a squeal out at my gift, its just what I wanted and my dad knew. Now its time to go show it off to Soda and the others.

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	20. Present time! Part 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders and yes I know the gift Nala's dad got her wasn't made yet, or was it? I don't feel like looking it up. Hehe

Christmas day Narrorator Pov

Soda and the others rushed to the windows when they heard a low rumble. Soda was in the same window as Steve while everybody found a place to stand. A pine tree green four-wheeler had pulled up in there driveway. The person had a helmet on and a brown sac on the back. The person pulled the helmet on and everybody gasped. It was Nala.

Soda and Steve were the first out the door.

"Such a nice ride Steve said examining it. Nala laughed.

"My dad knew I wanted one for a while know, guess he thought her should buy it for me" She said hoping off it and grabbing the keys. She stuck them in her pocket as she grabbed the sac and started to walk to the door.

"Come on guys, I'll give ya'll rides later if ya want but I think we should get inside now" She said before turning her head to look at them with a devilish grin.

"Before someone locks ya'll out" She said turning her head back around and walked in a faster pace toward the door. Steve and Soda dashed to the door and made it in right before Nala could shut it. She snickered. Soon Nala was embraced in a hug by Pony.

"Thank you" He said in a happy yet sad voice "This must have coasted a lot" He said and let go. She shrugged and grinned.

" My dad always gives me money to spend on the holidays" Nala reassured with a smile. She looked at Darry. He had something in his eyes Nala or any of the gang had ever seen. Gratitude. He gave her a slight nod with a smirk. She did the same as she plopped down on the floor near the tree. Soda, Steve and Two-Bit were on the couch as Darry was now in the recliner. Pony sat next to Nala on the floor.

"One person will pass there gifts they got for everybody, we'll watch them open them ten will go to the next one" Darry stated. They all nod.

"We'll do Nala's gifts first" Darry said. Nala frowned.

"I want to go last" She stated. Darry smirked and Pointed to pile of gifts under the tree.

" You have the most gifts" He added. She laughed.

"Those aint my gifts there Santa" She stated. Darry shook his head with a grin while everybody else laughed.

"Fine we'll do 'Santa's' gifts first." He said. Nala passed around all the gifts.

Steve got three shirts, four pairs of pants, a pack of smokes, a pair of black sneakers, a black hat with 'Greaser's rule Soc's drool' on it and a bottle of expansive beer.

" How ya get that on there Sissy?" Steve asked about his hat.

"I called and ordered 'em" She said with a smirk.

Soda got four shirts, three pairs of pants, a box of rich chocolates of all kinds, dark blue sneakers and a hat that said 'Take a pic it lasts longer 'and was the same color as the sneakers. Soda put the hat on a smiled his goofy grin. Everybody laughed.

Two-Bit got two shirts, three pairs of pants, Three twelve packs of expansive beer but it was different then Steve's, a pair of tan sneakers, and a hat the same color with 'Beer my love'. Every body snickered at this as Two-Bit put it on his head on a crooked angle.

Ponyboy got three Shirts, three pairs of pants, two books that were fiction, Light blue sneakers and a light blue hat with '' I'm a smart ass watch out!" On it.

Darry got one new shirt five pairs of pants, three hard covered books for collage. Brown sneakers and a brown hat with 'Superman' on it. They all thanked 'Santa' for the gifts.

"Oh oh me next!" Two-Bit squealed in excitement

Nala Pov

Two-Bit tossed a small package to Darry, who of course caught it flawlessly. He carefully un-wrapped the poorly wrapped package. It was a black leather wallet with the initials D.C on it in gold. Darry nodded as a thanks.

Two-Bit then handed on to Soda. He ripped it open faster then you could blink. It was a whoopee cushion. I smirked. Next he handed on to Steve. He opened it up a little less vicious then Soda. I laughed so hard when he picked up a box of condoms. Just leave it to Two-Bit do give someone a gift like that.

Ponyboy got…..well he got a book that was…..was in a different langue, I think it was French but I'm not sure. Next he handed me a big long box and smiled.

"Me and Steve both got ya this" He said with a twinkle in his eye. I looked at the long package. It was nicely wrapped with blue paper with little reindeer all over it and a red bow in the corner.

"Did your mom Wrap it?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Two-Bit folded is arms and smirked.

"Why yes she did" He said nodding his head. I laughed as I tore open the package with more fierceness then Soda. It was a cardboard box with nothing on it. I carefully took the lid off. My mouth went dry as I looked at my gift. A electric blue, electric guitar. I smiled as I took it out carefully and looked it over. It was the most beautiful guitar I had ever seen.

"Thanks…I love it!" I said with a grin. They smiled back.

"Alright I'll go next"

Sorry this one isnt very good...I'm trying to make it last till Christmas and Have the last part out Christmas day...agian I'm sorry this one isnt very good I hope ya liked it!


	21. sorry readers

Hello readers,

I'm sorry to report that I will be putting all storys on hold for at least a week. I do have a good reason for this. I have been attacked by a dog and my right arm is messed up. It takes me a while to type and it hurts so I cant use my right arm. And the facted that I'm doped up on some drugs the doc gave me I have a feeling I wont be able to type right.

I'm sorry for all of you having to wait till my arm gets better. I hope you still will read my storys, thank you.


	22. Present time! Part 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own outsiders……..I hope ya like the story!

Nala pov

"Alright I'll go next" Steve exclaimed as he sat up to grab his presents for everybody. "Cause I don't want to look bad cause me and Two-Bit bought a present together for Sissy" He added as he handed a present to Soda. Then he tossed on to Darry and Pony. Two-Bit ripped his out of Steve's arm before he had a chance to give it to him. Soda ripped his open first.

The red paper with little puppies and kittens with Santa hats on went flying around the room as he shredded the paper into millions of little bits.

"Its raining cats and dogs" I said for no reason. Soda laughed out loud while Two-Bit and Steve snorted. Soda then went back to his present. He had gotten a box with four jars of jelly in it. The looked expansive. They were all grape but each a little different. Two of 'em were made from those green grapes (what are they called….I cant remember) and the other two were purple grapes.

Soda grinned at Steve.

"These are going to go great on my eggs" Soda said with a wide grin.

"Right Sissy?" Soda asked in my direction. I nodded.

"Well duh" I said with my own goofy grin.

Two-Bit ripped his open in the same fashion as Soda. Two-Bit looked in the package for a minute before smiling. He pulled out a blue shirt with a giant Mickey mouse on it. I grinned because I knew, everybody know Two-Bit loves Mickey mouse. I was probley the only one that didn't get him something to do with Mickey mouse. Two-Bit snorted.

" This will go good with my collection " Two-Bit said proudly.

Ponyboy was the next to open his present. He carefully unwrapped his gift. It was the book How to kill a Mocking bird. That was a good book. I remember reading it three or four years ago. Pony smiled at Steve and said thank you. Steve nodded at Pony as a your welcome kind of thing. I smiled. They don't know it but they have their own little kind of relationship. Not like friends but brothers. Not a strong bond but not a far apart bond.

Darry opened his in the same as Pony except not as careful. He pulled out a tan tool belt. It looked like it was nicely made. All the weaves and notches it was very well made and would last Darry a long time. He needed a new one two didn't he? I hadn't thought of getting him one.

" 'k you next" Steve said pointing to……

I decided I had to type one chapter for each story even if it pains me because all of you are so kind to me and are very understanding….Thank you all! I would like to thank all of these especially :

nickalynn

x-Melodyz-x

Silver-Serval

Thank you all so very much!


	23. Present time Part 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own outsiders……..I hope ya like the story!

Nala pov

" 'k you next" Steve said pointing to Pony who only smiled in return.

" 'k" He said standing up to grab his gifts under the tree. He picked up five packages and handed them out. This time Steve got his opened first. He opened it with one rip and found a small brown box. He opened it to find two things. One was a black mustang keychain with 'Steve' in betted into it in silver. The other one was a fleece blanket with the same mustang on it. Steve muttered his thanks while Two-Bit shredded his gift open.

It was a Mickey mouse keychain with Two-Bit on it in gold. Then he got a fleece blanket with Mickey and Mini on it having a picnic together on a hill were the sun was setting in the back round.

"Aw thanks Pony!" Two-Bit said while rubbing the blanket on his face. I snickered as Pony handed Soda his. He ripped it open like there was no tomorrow. He pilled out a little horse keychain with his name on it in blue and of course he got a fleece blanket with horses running in a field. Soda grinned his Soda grin.

"I love it Pony!" Soda exclaimed holding the blanket up with twinkling eyes. Pony chuckled at this and turned to give Darry his gift. He took it with open arms. He got a football keychain with Darry on it in black letters. His fleece blanket had a the Sooners embalm on it. Darry nodded and said thank you.

Pony turned to me and handed me a colorfully wrapped box. I smiled widely and took the box and opened it. I pulled out a rat keychain that was black and white and had Nala on it in dark blue letters. I studied it for a minute before pulling out my fleece blanket. It had of course, a rat on it.

"Aw you didn't have to get e something as nice as this!" I said smiling at Pony. He shrugged and smiled.

"I wanted to." He stated plainly.

Yea! Another chapter out! I'll put two new chapter out tomorrow 'k? please comment!


	24. Present time! Part 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own outsiders……..I hope ya like the story!

Nala pov

"Hey Darry you go next" I said with a mouth full of cookies.

"Alright" Darry said pushing himself off the wall to get his presents. He handed out all the presents he had for everybody. Pony got to open his present first. It was a new black backpack with some binders and notebooks that were blue.

"Thanks Darry I needed some new ones" He said with his eyes gleaming and a wide grin for the presents. He really did look like Soda. I laughed lightly to myself. I turned my attention to Soda who was attacking the gift he got. He pulled out six pairs of socks. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on Sodas face. It looked like he ate a sour lemon with his nose scrunched up like he had it. Everybody joined in my uncontrollable laughter. Soda also got a new comb and brush that he seemed to like a lot more then the socks that he will ever wear unless forced to.

Next Steve ripped his gift open. He got a nice jean jacket that would fit him perfectly. He smiled gratefully at Darry. Next Two-Bit tore open his gift and it turned out to be a leather jacket with a dragon embalm on the back.

"Now all I need is a nice motorcycle to go with it and I can be called the serpent!" Two-Bit exclaimed flicking his tongue out and lifting his brows at the end of his sentence which made us all crack up again. Darry handed me a neatly wrapped package.

"Thank you" I said with a grin as I mangled the wrapping paper on the box. I pulled out a purple hoodie and a backpack that was like Pony's.

"Nice, I needed a new backpack." I stated with a smirk.

"I want to go next!" I stated happily but every body looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?I didn't go yet" I said cocking a eyebrow.

"What about all the other gifts under the tree?" Steve questioned.

"I already told you, Those were Santa's" I said and rolled my eyes with a wide grin on my face along with everyone else.

Yeah I know its short thats because I'm doing everones gift giving time their own chapter. I will have Nalas and Sodas out today if not...well I will


	25. Present time! Part 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own outsiders……..I hope ya like the story!

Nala pov

I picked up Darry's present first cause he has yet got the chance to open his first. Of course Darry being…we Darry caught the box perfectly. He opened in fast yet neatly. He pulled out the Nikes box and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well Open it" I said with a very sarcastic voice. He chuckled and open the box and his jaw dropped to the ground. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was more of a snort thou…..

"How?" Was all Darry could say.

"When I was seven my dad took me and my brother to the game and he knew the quarterback." I stated with a smirk.

"I know their not the Sooners but you'll live……hopefully" I added.

"I think I will" Darry stated in aw.

"What is it!" Soda wined.

"Yeah!" Two-Bit and Steve added together then exchanged weird looked to each other for doing so.

"It's the winning football from the super bull signed by the Cowboys. The winning team of that year" I stated for the aw struck Darry. Everybody else were had surprised looks.

"Here Two-Bit" I said passing him a slim package. He snatched it and eyed it greedily before ripping it open like a maniac. He came it a oak woo case with 'Two-Bit' Engraved on it in black letter. He opened the case with a snap sound and pulled out a cherry wood knife. It had swirls on it as a designee except in the middle where it was smooth and had the Chinese symbol for Life on one side and death on the other.

"Its my dads favorite from the collation he made." I said with a grin. " He gives me original ones" I added.

"Your dad made this?" Two-Bit asked still studying the blade.

"Yeah took him bout three months" I stated.

"Your dad makes knifes?" Steve asked.

"Ever heard of the Zap line?" I questioned.

"Yeah.." Soda said. I raised my eyebrows and then everybody even Darry practically yelled

"Your dad owns Zap Knifes and blades!?!?!"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You're a soc" Steve stated annoyed.

"No, I'm not a friggin soc!" I reassured back.

"Ya you are you have to be a freaking millionaire!" Steve said angrily.

"If I was a soc I would have played football, played in the mud of have had pet a pet rat in the past! And I would be going around saying 'Oh my gwad dad you _have_ at buy that uber cute top for me. Please dad of I'll _never ever_ talk to you again! I don't care daddy if it costs fifty dollars! I _need it_'." I re-acted to Steve's statement. But as soon as I was done we all busted out laughing at the same time.

"Here Stevie" I said pushing his present to him. "Be glad a _soc_ is acknowledging you" I said all soc-like. He sneered at me and tore his gift open. His eyes practical fell out of his head.

"How the hell did you find this?" Steve asked picking a green model car from 1945.

"It was my brothers, till I got it" I said biting into another cookie.

"Does he know?" Steve asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well duh, he's dead he wouldn't know" I said. Everybody seemed surprised by this.

"What?" Soda asked "Why didn't ya tell us?" He added.

"Because you never asked, unlike Pony" I said looking at Pony like everyone else did.

"Why didn't ya tell us Pony?" Soda asked.

"Well…Uh…Ya didn't ask?" Pony said unsure of himself and smirked nervously. I laughed out loud.

"Where did ya come up with those lines Pony?" I asked jokingly which made Pony turn beat red.

"Here Pony to cheer ya up" I said tossing him his present.

"Thanks" He said while opening his gift. He pulled out a big book.

"it's a book I made with my brother and sister" I said "Mostly pictures thou" I added.

"Its beautiful, Thanks" Pony said gratefully. I grinned and handed Soda his gift. He had it unwrapped almost before I had given it to him.

"Wow" Was all he could make out with his eyes gleaming. He turned to show it to everybody. It was a hand drawing of Soda standing by Mickey, his old horse in a valley were the sun was setting in the back round. Then there was a faded image of Sodas face in the background to the left of the sunset. Their was two of them in the one big frame. One black and white and the other colored.

"Its my mothers frame" I stated at the silver frame. "I didn't know what would look better colored or black and white, so I drew them both" I stated happily. "Thanks to the picture of Mickey Pony gave to me" I said.

"Why did you give us all stuff of yours?" Pony asked slightly confused. I smiled.

"Because I can buy everything at the store and have it mean next to nothing to the person or I could give them something that meant a lot to me and let them and make it more to them"

I lied I cant get another chapter out tonight...Sorry I'll make sure to have it tommorrow!! Happt Christmas Merry New Year


	26. Sorry to say

Hello readers,

I know I have not writen in a while. I lied wen I said I'd update...a long time ago. I'm sorry for all that. I know alot of you may hate me for this but I'm going to discontinue this story. It was my first fanfic and I re-read it and I have to admit its a cheese, non-realistic,story. My charicater Nala doesnt seem real to me. Its not convincing. For the people that want to know the ending I will right it. One last chapter. Even if Its only one person that wants it I will write it. Then after a week of it being out I will delet the story. I'm sorry agian for the people that really liked this story, maybe I will write another one with a oc like this one but better. Not as many mistakes.

I still will make mistakes. Hell theres probley mistakes in this, but whos perfect and never makes mistakes? Anyways I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If you want to you can switch over to my other outsider story. Its more of a hurt Pony kind of thing and oc thing. You dont have to, but please dont hate me or flame me because of this. I'll understand if you dont read any of my other storys or hold a grudg against me.

Once agian readers if you want me to make one last chapter to finish it off I will. Just review to let me know.


	27. The end

Nala pov

Soda had gotten us all wonderful gifts. Steve got car wax, something he has been bugging for. Pony got a new backpack. Darry had gotten a new jacket. Two-bit got a whoopee cushion with Mickey mouse on it. I hadn't gotten my gift yet when the phone rang.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Ill get it" Darry announced and walked o the phone. 

"Hello?….yeah…hold on" Darry said into the phone before turning to me.

"Phone" Was all he said. I got up and walked over to the phone.

"Ello?" I asked into the phone.

"Oh really?" I said with surprise in my voice.

"That's surprising, I'm glad to hear it." I pause to listen to what the person on the other side of the phone was saying.

"Thanks, Bye" I said hanging up the phone and turning back around. They were all staring at me.

"You guys need something?" I teased.

"What did they say?" Soda asked.

"Well, their x-ray machine was messed up. I don't have cancer" I informed happily. They all gapped for a minute before Soda had me in a bear hug.

"Cant….breath" I wheezed jokingly.

"When is the wedding?" Steve asked bluntly.

"Don't know haven't planned it yet" Soda said without thinking as I was still in his deathly grip.

"Hey Steve?" I said

"Yeah" He answered.

"Your horrible at keeping secrets" I informed him. Everybody gasped.

"Its true? You _really_ getting married?" Pony asked.

"Yeah, Why?" I questioned.

"Oh that reminds me" Soda said pulling out a small, neatly wrapped box.

"Marry Christmas Wife-y" He stated holding the box towards me. I took it gratefully. I opened it carefully. What was in it was a velvet red box. I lifted one eyebrow.

"I wonder what it could be" I asked with my voice dripping with friendly sarcasm. I flipped it open to be met with a golden band ring. A plain one, the kind I like. I slipped it one.

"Mm it's a little…." I joked with him. Soda smiled and grabbed me into a kiss.

"Well, that was random" Two-Bit coed in the back round.

"Hey, who want to go riding on my four-wheeler?" I said happily. We were all outside in a matter of minutes.

What happened after words

Darry got married at the age of thirty four and had one daughter named Julie, that he had to take care of by himself because his wife had gotten hit by a train, and died at the age of seventy. Pony had became a famous director but was killed in a plane crash in his late twenties leaving his wife unborn son, who was named Johnny, to live alone but moved in with Soda and Nala.

Nala and Soda had three kids. One was a set of twins. A boy and girl. Their boy was named SourPatch after Nala's favorite candy and the girl was named SugarBaby after Soda's favorite candy. But SugarBaby had a mental disability that made it so her brain only could develop up to a seven year olds level. Their oldest child was named Mickey, which had been named so due to a bet Nala had lost to Two-Bit. Nala died before Soda at the age of fifty three and Soda died at seventy-one.

Two-Bit himself never had any kids. He helped out with everybody else's till he went to war and died by a bullet to the head. He died fast at the age of thirty. Steve had two kids with Eve. Both boys, Jimmy and Sam. Steve died at the age of sixty-three from lung cancer.

Did you like the ending? I hope it wasnt a crappy one...I tried to make it different from all the other ones I've read. Did I do a good job?

Thanks for reading and Reviewing. The Story is now over


End file.
